America Kingdom Remix
by Yamatsuki
Summary: Arthur é o melhor escritor do momento, Alfred é o filho do presidente da editora. Um dia Alfred chega na casa de Arthur pedindo que ele lhe dê aulas de literatura. Será que Arthur vai aceitar? Talvez isso comece algo que nem mesmo Arthur pode controlar.
1. Welcome to my Romance

**Notas**: Bom, eu fiz esse fic, pq to viciada nesse casal ahUHAUhau Em fim, eu tive essa ideia ontem, e passei a madrugada escrevendo pq não estava com sono (agora eu to quase caindo...).  
>Só alguns comentarios: Primeiro, non vou ficar traduzindo as frases em ingles, quem kizer joga no google translate.<br>Segundo, eu gosto de coisas bonitinhas, mas tb sou chegada em um BDSM, ou seja, a fic não vai ser total romance.  
>Terceiro, eu resolvi deixar o Al falando de forma mais descontraída sem me importar com a gramatica. Então o "ya" seria o "you" e o "whatcha" seria o "what you"...<br>É isso, boa leitura...

America Kingdom Remix

Welcome to my Romance

Era um dia qualquer, bem, não era um dia bonito porque chovia e trovejava sem parar, mas para ele... era um dia normal. Estava sentado em sua cadeira frente à mesa que continha seu instrumento de trabalho. Ele estava batendo insistentemente em uma tecla sem que aparecesse nada no documento em branco que estava aberto na tela de seu computador, fazia alguns dias que sequer conseguia escrever um único paragrafo.

De certa forma estava perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos, lembrando-se de fatos passados. O romance, que deveria de estar escrevendo no atual momento, não conseguia tomar forma e aquilo já estava deixando-o com uma terrível dor de cabeça.

O cômodo que estava era grande, mas era quase vazio. Aquilo era um quarto em que transformara em um escritório, algumas prateleiras repletas de livros, um sofá, uma mesa com um computador e mais livros e papeis meticulosamente organizados. Do lado direito um cinzeiro com mais bitucas de cigarros do que suportava, não demorou muito e mais outra foi adicionada.

Precisava parar de fumar, mas aquilo era o que o fazia relaxar nessas horas. Era como um anestésico para o seu corpo cansado já que faziam uns três dias que não chegava nem perto da cama.

O jovem escritor se levantou e caminhou até a cozinha, não havia muitas coisas na geladeira, apenas caminhou até o pequeno bar que ficava no canto da sala. Pegou um copo, colocando alguns cubos de gelo e despejou o liquido alaranjado do whisky, mais uma garrafa tinha terminado.

Tomou um gole e olhou para o lado, na parede havia um espelho enorme. Ele não era muito alto, loiro, com olhos verdes, sobrancelhas grossas e, _for Gods sake_, estava magro, pálido e com enormes olheiras. Talvez tivesse exagerado na dose de quanto poderia ficar acordado trabalhando.

Bom, o que ele poderia fazer? Era apenas um estrangeiro em um país que defendia seu patriotismo. Ele era um inglês, embora já vivesse naquele lugar desde os dez anos de idade. Teve de sair da Inglaterra com seu pai depois que o mesmo "matou" sua mãe por causa do estresse e amargura. Trabalhar era o único jeito que conseguiria viver sem se afogar dentro de si mesmo.

Deixando os pensamentos de lado, pegou o copo de whisky e voltou ao escritório para tentar escrever algo, precisava entregar aquela porcaria de capitulo em dois dias. Sentou-se novamente frente à tela e tentou começar alguma coisa, estava realmente difícil! Mas ele era o grande escritor Kirkland e tinha que, de alguma forma, acabar com aquilo até o prazo de entrega.

_- Shit_... Quem poderia ser essa hora? - Sua campainha tocava insistentemente e, pelo que lembrava, não estava esperando qualquer pessoa. Resmungando alguns palavrões, o escritor se levantou da cadeira e foi atender a porta. Nem mesmo seu editor ficava tocando aquela porcaria de campainha daquele jeito, até porque havia deixado uma chave extra com ele para que não o incomodasse caso ele já estivesse dormindo.

- _What the hell? Wait_... – Chegando perto da porta, o escritor olhou para a pequena tela que mostrava quem estava lhe incomodando. Era um homem que nunca havia visto em toda a sua vida, em fim, resolveu atender pelo interfone mesmo.

- Quem gostaria? – Perguntou de forma seca, porém educada.

O homem do outro lado da porta se assustou com a pergunta e olhou para os lados procurando saber de onde vinha aquela voz até achar a pequena câmera.

- Esta é a residência de Arthur Kirkland? – Respondeu com outra pergunta.

- _Yes, and_... Quem seria o senhor? – Mais uma pergunta seca, se já não bastasse ter sido interrompido, ainda tinha que ficar batendo papo e perdendo tempo. Queria que aquele homem fosse logo embora.

- Ah! Sim... Sou Alfred Jones. – Olhou diretamente para a câmera e sorriu. – Meu velho pediu que eu viesse.

- Seu... velho? – Que raios de conversa era aquela, se bem que... aquele nome não era estranho, mas sua dor de cabeça o impedia de lembrar de qualquer coisa.

- Oh, _ya know_... o presidente da editora. – Sorriu novamente. – Posso entrar?

Presidente da editora? Hnnn porque o presidente da editora iria mandar seu filho para a casa de um dos escritores no meio da noite? Cansado de pensar muito apenas abriu a porta deixando que o rapaz entrasse.

Sem dizer nada, simplesmente voltou para o escritório sentando-se no sofá, pegou um cigarro e o copo de whisky que estava bebendo. Olhou para o garoto que estava parado na porta.

Era mais alto que ele, tinha os cabelos loiro escuro, belos olhos azuis como o céu e tinha um corpo, de certa forma, trabalhado. Provavelmente era um adolescente sem cérebro, que tinha tudo na vida e podia passar o dia malhando que nem idiota. Apenas mais um americano troglodita.

- Er, _so_... Meu velho falou para eu vir aqui porque... _ya know_, ele quer que eu preste o vestibular e eu não sou chegado em literatura e... – Parou de falar quando notou o olhar nada discreto sobre si. O homem sentado no sofá o olhava de cima a baixo com cara de poucos amigos.

-_Look_, eu não sou nenhum professor particular e tenho de terminar meu trabalho. - Respondeu ríspido sem deixar de tirar os olhos do garoto. – Não tenho tempo para perder com um moleque que nem sabe falar direito.

Tomou um gole da bebida, sentindo o ardor lhe correr pela garganta e deu uma tragada no cigarro que estava em sua mão. Ele já estava com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos, cansado, sem dormir e sem conseguir escrever qualquer coisa, eram mais de nove da noite e com toda a certeza não iria perder seu tempo ensinando um idiota qualquer.

O mais novo olhou com uma cara tristonha para o outro, seu pai realmente havia pedido que fosse até a casa do seu melhor escritor para que este o ajudasse com a parte de literatura, era para ter ido mais cedo, mas simplesmente esqueceu e saiu com alguns amigos.

- _Please... help me, Sr Kirkland!_ – Perguntou firme e educadamente. Saindo de onde estava e caminhando até o sofá onde se encontrava o escritor. Parou de frente ao mais velho e apoiou os braços no encosto do sofá, deixando o outro entre seus braços. Abaixou a cabeça e falou perto do ouvido do escritor, da forma mais sexy que podia. – Eu quero que o senhor se ensine...

- Hnnn... e o que eu ganho com isso, _mister_ Jones? – Revidou, bom, aquilo tinha sido a gota d´agua, um adolescente lhe prendendo entre os braços e ainda falando daquela forma em seu ouvido. A única alternativa que encontrou foi revidar com uma pergunta dúbia, bem, já fazia um tempo que não satisfazia seus desejos carnais. Não que ele fosse um maníaco tarado, apenas gostava de se divertir de vez em quando.

- _Maybe... some fun_. O que acha? – Olhou os olhos verdes diretamente, eles já lhe transmitiam a resposta, mas tinha a certeza de que não seria assim tão simples. Embora ele tivesse apenas dezenove anos, tinha experiência o suficiente para divertir o escritor, apenas iria fazer o de sempre e obter aquilo que queria.

- E você acha que pode me divertir? – Realmente não iria deixar aquilo barato. Estava começando a ficar excitado com aquela conversa, mas não iria admitir derrota tão rápido assim. Ele mesmo estava relaxado no lugar esperando as respostas do mais novo, seu cigarro já tinha acabado deixando as cinzas espalhadas pelo sofá e aquela altura seu whisky já estava ficando quente.

- _I know what... whatcha want_. – Retirou o copo das mãos do mais velho e jogou o resto do cigarro em um cinzeiro que estava na mesinha. Abaixou mais o corpo ficando, literalmente, colado ao outro - _I can tell ya_.

- Mesmo? Então... me conte… - Virou o rosto para o lado que o mais novo estava, deixando que seus lábios se tocassem de leve.

_- Let´s make love_... - Mal terminou a frase e o mais novo segurou seu rosto e o beijou com tudo o que tinha. Pediu passagem e, ao notar que o escritor havia consentido, tratou de enfiar a língua em sua boca vasculhando cada canto, sendo correspondido na mesma intensidade e começando uma batalha que não terminaria tão cedo.

O americano abraçou o inglês pela cintura e inverteu as posições, ficando sentado no sofá com o outro sobre si, basicamente de quatro naquele pequeno espaço, como se dissesse quem iria liderar aquela guerra. Voltou a beijar o menor, passando as mãos livres por seu corpo. Tocou de leve os mamilos do outro sobre a camisa, estavam duros e queria toca-los sem que nada o impedisse.

Subiu as mãos começando a desatar a gravata que o escritor usava para depois desabotoar cada um dos botões da camisa. Tocou a pele do outro com firmeza, acariciando cada parte do tronco do mais velho e desceu a mão até sua calça apertando o volume que já se formava ali. O inglês cortou o beijo e gemeu, aquele moleque idiota iria dar trabalho.

Sem ficar para trás, o escritor tirou a jaqueta que o maior usava, depois retirou a blusa, deixando todo o tronco nu. Começou a dar algumas lambidas no pescoço e ombro para depois morde-lo de forma sensual, deu um leve sorriso quando percebeu que o outro também estava tão excitado quanto ele.

O americano parou o que estava fazendo, segurou o inglês e o colocou encostado no sofá, mordiscou sua orelha para depois descer lambendo a pele alva, deixando um rastro de saliva por onde passava. Chegou a um dos mamilos e o rodeou com a língua e o sugou, enquanto brincava com os dedos o outro.

- _Bastard_... hnnn... parece uma criança – Não iria deixar de provocar o outro, embora estivesse muito bom, realmente não iria cair por uma brincadeira daquela.

Vendo que o outro não estava muito satisfeito, se levantou ficando na altura do escritor. Olhou diretamente nos olhos do escritor, ele ainda não estava totalmente cego pelo prazer, então apenas o incentivou a continuar.

- Mas parece que a criança esta fazendo... um ótimo trabalho... – Sem mais enfiou uma das mãos dentro da calça que o inglês usava, massageando de leve o membro do mesmo e arrancando um gemido abafado por parte deste.

- Hnnn... – De fato aquele garoto tinha bastante habilidade, o jeito que o massageava era lento e torturante, mas ao mesmo tempo o deixava tão excitado a ponto de não conseguir segurar os gemidos que saiam pela sua garganta.

Apenas massagear o membro do escritor não estava o satisfazendo em nada, resolveu que já era hora de passar para o outro estágio. Correu com a língua todo o abdome do outro dando algumas mordias ao longo do caminho até encontrar o cos da calça. Com a boca abriu o botão e abriu o zíper, sempre olhando diretamente para o outro que começava a ser derrotado pela luxuria.

Sem mais delongas, abaixou a calça e a cueca que o separavam de seu desejo. Segurou o membro já ereto do menor e deu-lhe uma lambida por toda a extensão.

- Não vou esperar mais, Arthur... _I want to taste this_... – Aproximou sua boca do membro do outro, rodeando a glande com a língua e sentindo o gosto do pré-gozo. – Hnnn... _Sweet_... parece que já está saindo algo bem gostoso.

- Ah... Alfred... coloque isso na boca... agora... – Estava começando a perder o controle por causa do jeito que o americano segurava seu membro, que o lambia, que falava aquelas coisas indecente, aquilo estava realmente fazendo efeito.

Embora contrariado, resolveu obedecer ao que Arthur lhe pedira, relaxou a garganta e enfiou todo o membro dele em sua boca, quase o fazendo gozar.

- Ah... hnnn... Alfred, assim... eu vou acabar gozando… - A boca do mais novo era tão quente e ele mexia a língua criando uma leve pressão em seu membro ao mesmo tempo que o pressionava contra o céu da boca. Alfred começou a suga-lo com gosto, subindo e descendo a cabeça, brincando com a glande, dando algumas mordidas... – Al...fred... assim, você vai me fazer gozar...

- Hn? Isso não é verdade... – Novamente enterrou o membro do outro em sua boca e sugando-o com força, para depois tira-lo de la.

- Hey! Eu estava a ponto de gozar... – Arthur falou irritado, ser sugado daquela maneira e depois ter sido abandonado, não era nada legal, era revoltante na verdade.

- Você não pode fazer isso ainda... – Alfred segurou o membro completamente ereto do escritor, mordendo e puxando a pele que o envolvia. – _Think you can hold it_?

Agora era a hora que ele começaria o verdadeiro divertimento. Segurou Arthur pelos quadris o levantando um pouco do sofá, obrigando o outro a ficar apoiado nos dois braços. Segurou seu membro o colocando na boca enquanto com uma das mãos tateou até encontrar sua entrada, passou os dedos no local e forçou a entrada. O escritor não estava ajudando em nada, estava tenso e apertado, não permitindo que o outro lhe invadisse com os dedos.

- Pare de apertar assim... – Forçou mais uma vez a entrada, mas Arthur não dava a mínima intensão de deixar que ele fizesse aquilo. Os dedos estavam secos, aquilo doía, mas mesmo assim acabou relaxando um pouco quando sentiu seu membro ser abocanhando. – Eu vou enfia-los dentro de você... quer queira... quer não...

Alfred falou em um tom meio autoritário, já com um dos dedos dentro do outro. Enquanto trabalhava com a língua, os lábios e os dentes no membro do inglês, ele movia o dedo dentro do outro calmamente, alargando um pouco para então colocar um segundo dedo, tocando em um lugar especifico.

- Ahhh... _stop_... não ponha isso ai... – Estava chegando ao limite e aquele bastardo não queria o deixar se aliviar de jeito nenhum. Alfred olhou para o outro e a visão era perfeita: Arthur estava se esforçando para ficar apoiado dos braços, tinha a face completamente vermelha, os olhos semi cerrados e os lábios entreabertos mostrando todo o desejo que sentia. – Alfred... ahhh... pare de tocar... nesse lugar... hnnn...

- Hn? Você gosta quando eu aperto aqui? – Comentou do modo mais sensual possível, movendo os dois dedos que estavam dentro do outro apenas no local indicado fazendo com que este soltasse um gemido seguido de um grito agudo de prazer. – _Givin' up already_, Arthur?

- _Shut up, bastard_! Acabe logo com isso... – Cansou daquela brincadeira, ele estava excitado ao máximo, seu membro chegava a doer e queria logo se aliviar. Empurrou o mais novo e se virou, ficando de costas para ele. Arthur estava ajoelhado no chão com as pernas abertas apoiando o tronco no sofá. – Não quero que seja gentil, _hear me_?

- _So... tell me whatcha want me to_... – Alfred nem precisava da resposta, só de olhar ja sabia o que deveria de fazer, mas queria que o outro lhe pedisse.

-_HELL_... enfia logo essa porra em mim! – Gritou pedindo que o outro lhe invadisse sem piedade.

- _As ya wish_... – Alfred não precisou pensar duas vezes, simplesmente se levantou, segurou o outro pelos quadris e entrou de uma vez só se enterrando naquele espaço apertado. – Hnnn – grunhiu – _So tight_...

- Ahhh... hnnn... _so good_! – Exclamou Arthur, sentia o outro dentro de si o invadindo.

Alfred começou a se mover lentamente, aumentando o ritmo apertando e marcando a pele do outro, aquilo era muito bom, aquele buraco apertado o estava deixando louco.

- Alfred... mais... mais rápido... _harder, please_! – Já não estava aguentando muito, ter o membro do garoto em si era bom, mas ele queria muito mais que aquilo.

Bom, já que ele queria mais rápido e mais forte, ele teria. Alfred movia-se indo cada vez mais fundo tocando o lugar que dava prazer a Arthur, este já estava quase chegando ao limite. Por fim, o americano agarrou o membro do inglês com força, movendo a mão no mesmo ritmo que o atingia por dentro.

Não demorou muito para que Arthur chegasse ao clímax, despejando seu sêmen nas mãos de Alfred, este ao sentir der apertado com mais intensidade pelo inglês também não aguentou e acabou gozando dentro do outro.

- _Can ya feel my love_? - A pergunta completamente indiscreta e carregada de prazer apenas fez com que o outro se levantasse deixando o liquido branco escorrer por entre suas coxas, respondendo, assim, a pergunta.

- Começamos seus estudos amanhã... agora eu preciso dormir um pouco. – Saiu em direção ao quarto sendo seguido pelo mais novo. Estava completamente esgotado, juntando aos outros fatores, agora ele tinha acabado de tranzar com um garoto que quase o tinha deixado maluco.

Deixou-se cair na cama, quase que apagando, aparentemente agora ele poderia ter uma boa noite de sono. Alfred o seguiu até a cama, deitou-se junto ao outro, que nem mesmo tinha forçar para retrucar.

-_Welcome to my romance, Darling_! - Puxou Arthur pela cintura e o deitou em seu peito adormecendo junto ao outro.

No outro dia pela manhã, Arthur abriu os olhos e se sentou na cama, não era de dormir muito, mas aquelas horas que tinham passado foram o suficiente para renovar suas energias. Olhou novamente para a cama e encontrou o americano dormindo pesado, com a mão na barriga, as pernas abertas e resmungando alguma coisa. Certo, na noite passada ele tinha se entregado àquele garoto... a julgar por ambos estarem dormindo juntos e sem qualquer roupa.

Não lembrava muito bem dos fatos, estava meio bêbado, com dor de cabeça e cansado, mas lembrava de ter ficado altamente excitado... resolveu não pensar mais. Levantou-se, foi até a cozinha, pegou um copo d´agua e se dirigiu diretamente para o escritório.

Seu computador ainda estava ligado, Arthur olhou para a tela, sentou-se na cadeira e começou a digitar. Aparentemente o bloqueio que estava tendo nos últimos dias tinha desaparecido e as palavras começaram a fluir sem nenhum empecilho.

Seu novo livro tinha começado. Na tela o nome do novo romance de Arthur Kirkland: "Breathless Night Slider"...

Continua...

**Notas finais**: Espero que tenha gostado da fic! Ainda hoje vou tentar fazer o segundo capitulo, mas non prometo nada... nem sei se isso ta bom! Em fim, Obrigado pela leitura!


	2. Spicy Marmalade

**Notas**: Bom, eu tinha prometido colocar este capitulo ontem, mas non rolou, tive outras coisas para fazer u.u  
>Ah, esse cap non tem lemon, mas tentei deixar o melhor possivel, talvez eu até dê uma modificada nele depois que eu terminar a fic inteira... vamos ver...<br>Em fim, boa leitura!

Spicy Marmalade

Abriu os olhos e viu que estava em um quarto diferente, era arrumado de mais para ser seu quarto… Em fim, sentou-se na cama e notou que estava completamente nu, bem, deveria ter saído com alguma garota e acabou dormindo com ela. Não era algo muito estranho, afinal, ele sempre arranjava alguma "mina" para se divertir quando queria.

Respirou fundo e se espreguiçou, precisava por uma roupa e cair fora daquele lugar antes que a criatura viesse lhe falar que agora estavam namorando. Olhou para os lados dando uma olhada melhor no quarto, além de estar tudo bem arrumado tinha uma cômoda, um espelho, um armário e um sofá. Meio suspeito, mas aquilo não parecia muito bem com os quartos de garotas no qual já havia dormido.

Levantou-se na cama, ainda nu. Caminhou até o sofá onde suas roupas estavam dobradas, ao passar pelo espelho olhou seu próprio corpo. Tinham algumas marcas avermelhadas do pescoço ao ombro, outras em suas costas e... alguma coisa meio gosmenta em seu peito. Recolheu aquela substancia misteriosa e levou à boca.

- _Oh crap_! Isso... _shit_… lembrei… - Aquilo tinha gosto de sêmen! Aos poucos foi lembrando-se do que havia ocorrido no dia anterior. Ele havia saído com alguns amigos depois das aulas, _and you know_, ele não era um aluno exemplar, havia repetido de ano duas vezes e agora era o mais velho da turma, mas mesmo assim saía sempre com os mais novos para se divertirem.

Foi com os colegas até um bar chamado "_High Heels_", era um bar com várias garotas gostosas. Por ser filho do presidente de uma famosa editora, todas ali queriam ter o garoto para si, sentavam displicentemente em seu colo, rebolavam em cima dele e o provocavam. Queria levar algumas delas para cama, mas seu pai havia pedido que fosse à casa de algum escritor estranho que ele recomendara para pedir algumas lições de literatura, afinal, tinha um vestibular para passar, mas suas notas eram horríveis.

Mesmo irritado, apenas recusava as propostas das garotas dizendo que ainda tinha um lugar para ir. Uma delas lhe deu um beijo e o desafiou dizendo que o faria esquecer aquele outro compromisso. Como bom "herói" que era, ele não fugiu do desafio. A garota tirou um pequeno frasco que estava entre seus seios marcados pelo corpete vermelho. Despejou todo o liquido em um copo cheio de cerveja, então aquele era o desavio: beber todo o conteúdo do copo e não ter vontade de levar a garota para cama.

Deu uma risada bem alta, segurou o copo e bebeu tudo que tinha ali em um único gole. Mesmo com o que a garota tinha despejado, aquilo ainda tinha gosto de cerveja. Se passou uma meia hora e nada de alteração... a garota continuava insistindo que ele deveria sair com ela e deixar de ir ao compromisso. Sinceramente, estava ficando sem paciência, deu uma olhada no relógio vendo que já passava das oito da noite e o lugar onde tinha de ir ficava a mais de uma hora de carro... tinha se esquecido completamente desse fato.

Se despediu dos amigos dizendo que realmente precisava ir, eles reclamaram, pois o único que tinha um veiculo ali era ele. Foi até o carro, se sentiu meio estranho, estava com muito calor e irritado, não era do seu feitio ser assim já que sempre estava sorrindo. Ligou o carro e deu a partida. Estava chovendo e tinha um transito desgraçado, mas fazer o que? Tinha prometido que iria à casa daquele escritor ainda hoje e não poderia contrariar seu pai.

Mais de uma hora depois estava tocando desesperadamente a campainha do escritor, quando o outro atendeu ele ficou confuso até encontrar a câmera do interfone. Depois de um tempo a porta estava se abrindo para que ele entrasse.

Já tinha ido à casa de alguns outros escritores, mas aquele apartamento era diferente, estava tudo muito bem organizado, a decoração era simples, mas ao mesmo tempo muito arrojada. Viu o outro andando até um cômodo e o seguiu parando na frente da porta enquanto o outro se sentava no sofá. Explicou a situação e ouviu o escritor negar a proposta, nessa hora ficou puto, ninguém recusava uma proposta dele. Mas, _no problem_, o faria aceitar de qualquer jeito.

-_Let´s make love_... - Depois, _well_, ele havia tranzado com o escritor. Nunca havia sequer sonhado em dormir com um cara, mas acabou fazendo o que seu corpo queria e aquilo tinha sido a melhor foda da sua vida! Não sabia se tinha sido pelo que havia bebido ou o que fosse, mas tinha ficado altamente excitado por ver o inglês sob seu comando.

-_Well, now it´s done_... – Colocou sua calça e saiu do quarto onde estava. Precisava tomar um banho, mas nem mesmo sabia onde ficava o banheiro.

Encontrou uma porta aberta e entrou, parando logo depois, lá estava o escritor sentado em sua mesa, com um cigarro ao lado e digitando freneticamente. Aparentemente ele já havia tomado um banho, pois seus cabelos estavam molhados, também vestia uma camisa com a gravata impecável, uma calça e até mesmo sapatos. Quem, no mundo, iria ficar vestido daquela forma dentro da própria casa?

-_Mornin_' Artie! – Sorriu, aquela visão do inglês sentado escrevendo o deixava extasiado.

-_What the fuck_? Que porcaria de apelido é esse? Eu me chamo Arthur! – O escritor olhou o outro com raiva. Ao avistar a figura do americano com o tronco nu e os cabelos desarrumados quase caiu para trás, _my godness_, aquilo realmente era um garoto? Mas não iria admitir aquilo. – E para começo de conversa, fale corretamente comigo!

-Eh? Mas Artie, assim fica mais bonitinho... – Sorriu ao ver que o outro o olhava como se quisesse come-lo. – E eu to falando de boa com você!

-Ta falando de boa? Me recuso a te ensinar com esse tipo de linguajar! – Se libertou da corrente que o prendia à visão do americano, voltando-se para a tela do computador. – Prefiro não perder meu tempo_! Stupid American_...

-_Why_? Você disse que iria me ensinar. _I do remember_! – Provocar sempre cai bem logo pela manhã. Andou até a cadeira do escritor e o abraçou por trás fazendo com que o outro engasgasse com a fumaça do cigarro. – Você disse... depois que... _I made ya have some fun_...

Falou sussurrando no ouvido do outro, provocando-o e o deixando, de certa forma, corado. O cheiro do suor, aquelas mãos quentes o envolvendo e ainda por cima o hálito morno em sua orelha tinham deixado Arthur completamente excitado e vermelho, lembrando-se da noite anterior.

Nunca havia se entregado a alguém, geralmente ele que fazia as honras e além de tudo... com um moleque, filho do presidente da sua editora e que chegara do nada em sua casa lhe pedindo uma ajuda. Aquilo não fazia sentido, o jeito que o outro tinha o segurado firmemente enquanto trocavam caricias intimas, como o tinha dominado... _for god's sake_, aquilo não estava certo.

-_First of all_... vá tomar um banho! O banheiro é a terceira porta a direita. – Precisava tirar aquele garoto dali, estava começando ter um incomodo entre as pernas e não queria que o outro descobrisse.

-_Yes, Boss_... – Falou Alfred divertido, soltando o mais velho e saindo do cômodo e indo para o banheiro. Arthur ouviu o chuveiro ser ligado e logo tratou de apagar o cigarro e abrir a calça.

_Fucking shit_! Não sabia o que aquele garoto tinha feito, mas estava com tanto tesão que não conseguiu ficar parado, tinha de se aliviar de alguma forma enquanto o outro tomava banho. Pegou seu membro e o massageou de leve, como Alfred havia feito na noite anterior. Com a outra mão tocou um de seus mamilos por cima da camisa que usava, as imagens do americano o tocando simplesmente brotavam em sua cabeça.

De repente uma nova visão: a do americano tomando banho. A agua escorrendo por seu corpo, tocando todos os lugares e deixando sua pele molhada. Arthur começou a aumentar os movimentos que fazia em seu membro, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo, era errado e mesmo assim não conseguia negar que era excitante!

-Ah... hnnn... Alfred... – Gemeu chamando pelo outro quando se aliviou, deixando o liquido branco escorrer por sua mão. Já chega, precisava pensar em outra coisa, resolveu que continuaria escrevendo seu romance.

Por outro lado, Alfred saiu do escritório do inglês sabendo que realmente precisava tomar um banho, mas ao mesmo tempo, porque se ficasse mais um minuto agarrado a ele, teria o atirado no chão e o comido ali mesmo _for sure_!

Ele sabia muito bem que o outro estava em um estado delicado, mas ele mesmo também estava e não conseguia controlar isso. Andou pelo corredor até a porta indicada pelo escritor, a abriu e entrou no banheiro. Como todo o resto da casa, era algo simples, mas super bem organizado. Tirou a calça que usava e ligou o chuveiro esperando um pouco a agua esquentar para depois entrar no box.

Entrou embaixo do chuveiro, deixando com que a agua corresse por todo seu corpo e apenas o toque gentil da agua morna o deixava aceso. Aquilo, provavelmente, era algum resquício do que havia bebido na noite anterior. Nunca que ele ficaria assim por um cara que tinha acabado de conhecer, se bem que com garotas isso acontecia o tempo todo hehehe.

Teria de dar uma aliviada na tensão, pois seu membro estava tão rígido que já chegava a doer. Apoiou um dos braços na parece do banheiro e segurou seu membro o tocando com vontade. Movia a mão o mais rápido e forte que podia, aquilo não costumava a acontecer muito, era um fato que fazia algum tempo desde que tinha se masturbado pela ultima vez. Quanto queria sexo, simplesmente saia com alguma garota por ai.

-Alguma garota? Hnnn... _no_… - Não queria uma garota, queria aquele buraco apertado do escritor que lhe pressionava ao máximo. As memorias da outra noite... o inglês ajoelhado com o tronco no sofá, pedindo que ele enfiasse seu pau dentro dele... os gemidos... aquele rosto carregado de prazer. Não demorou muito para que gozasse em jatos na parede do banheiro só de pensar no escritor.

Aquilo era estranho, nunca que iria pensar num homem enquanto tentava se aliviar, mas tinha acontecido. Bom, desejos carnais eram desejos carnais, não que estivesse apaixonado pelo inglês ou coisa do gênero.

Terminou de tomar seu banho, pegou uma das toalhas que estavam dobradas em cima da bancada e começou a se secar. O pano áspero e ao mesmo tempo ríspido passando por sua pele, sem querer tocou seus mamilos com a toalha enquanto secava seu tronco. Puta merda, aquilo o havia deixado duro de novo.

-_Crap_! _Again_? – Teria de fazer todo aquele trabalho de novo… que tipo de porcaria aquela garota tinha colocado em sua bebida para que ele ficasse naquele estado simplesmente por que estava se secando. Não tinha muito que fazer, segurou seu membro novamente recomeçando os movimentos para que acabasse aquilo rapidamente.

Saiu do banheiro apenas com a calça, passou no quarto para pegar sua blusa e depois foi ao encontro de Arthur. Ao chegar ao escritório viu uma pilha de livros em cima da mesa.

-_Look_, já que eu vou ter de te ensinar, comece lendo aqueles livros. – Arthur virou para Alfred e apontou os livros que havia separado. – Depois iremos conversar sobre eles, _okay_?

-Eh? _R u crazy, man_? Impossível ler tudo isso… - Se aproximou da pilha de livros começando a dar uma olhada nos títulos. – Que raios de livros são esses? "Rei Lear", "Hamlet" e... "Romeu e Julieta"? – Aquilo parecia mmmuuuiiitttooo chato – Isso é livro para menininhas apaixonadas!

-Isso é literatura, _stupid brat_! E você vai ler cada um deles! – Falou Arthur com autoridade, olhando o jovem enquanto acendia um cigarro. – Não foi você que pediu que eu o ensinasse? Pois bem, ai está a primeira lição.

-Porra, mas não precisava ter tudo isso! – Era bem interessante ver o quanto o garoto reclamava daqueles livros, tanto que o escritor deu uma risada. Alfred remexia nos livros sem conseguir escolher um que o agradasse, mas nenhum deles conseguia atrair sua atenção, ainda mais porque eram livros velhos que tinham palavras bizarras. – _I dun like none of them_! Tem alguma coisa melhor?

-_No_... você tem que ler esses. – Ver o desespero do mais novo era engraçado. E realmente aqueles eram livros de literatura clássica que sempre caia nos vestibulares.

-Saco... – Falou o americano irritado, mas parou e sorriu para o escritor. Aparentemente tinha tido uma ideia. – Artie, você é escritor não é?

-_Well, yes... so_? –Levantou uma sobrancelha, encarando o mais novo. Já não gostava daquele jeito que ele falava e nem de como o chamava, mas aquele sorriso o fazia esquecer-se do resto.

-_So_... você poderia me dar um dos seus livros para ler, talvez seja melhor... – De certa forma, seria melhor ler algo do escritor, do que ler aquelas porcarias centenárias... – _Please_!

-Meus livros não caem no vestibular... – Arthur estava com cara de poucos amigos, apenas respondendo o americano, onde já se viu querer usar seus livros para se livrar daqueles que eram mais importantes. Não que desprezasse seu trabalho, mas naquela situação a melhor coisa eram livros clássicos.

-Ahhh... vai Artie! Se for um livro seu, eu acho que consigo ler… - Não que estivesse mentindo, Arthur era o melhor escritor do momento e provavelmente ele escrevia coisas mais interessantes do que aquele tal de Shakespear...

-Hn... talvez para começar... – Arthur se levantou da cadeira e foi até a estante perto do sofá, correu os olhos pelos livros ali dispostos e pegou um deles o entregando ao americano. – _Here_... acho que este serve. Foi o primeiro livro que eu publiquei... tinha uns vinte anos na época.

-Vinte anos? Você não tem amigos? – Estava um tanto quanto espantado, ele tinha publicado seu primeiro livro com aquela idade? Com vinte anos Alfred esperava apenas poder levar uma vida de boa com várias mulheres e ser um jogador profissional.

-Para seu conhecimento, eu tenho amigos sim! – Arthur fechou a cara, sem fazer a mínima questão de esconder a raiva por entre seu sorriso. – Só não tinha uma vida regada a dinheiro como você...

-_But_... mesmo assim... – Alfred tinha pisado na bola e ele sabia disso. Era melhor mudar de assunto... – Por falar nisso, Artie, quantos anos você tem?

-Trinta e dois... – Falou virando de costas, encarando a estante repleta de livros que ele mesmo já havia publicado.

-Não sabia que você era tão velho... – Alfred falou sem pensar, mas acabou deixando o mais velho ainda mais puto.

-_You brat_, você que é só um moleque... – Não continuou a frase, um ronco bem alto se fez ouvir pela sala. O americano levou uma das mãos à cabeça e a outra a barriga e riu envergonhado. Ele estava com fome e sua barriga tinha reclamado da forma mais embaraçosa possível.

-Vejo que esta com fome... – Arthur voltou-se para o americano com os olhos fechados e segurando a vontade de rir.

Já eram quase quatro da tarde e agora que parava para pensar, não havia ingerido qualquer coisa solida desde o dia anterior. Saiu andando do escritório sendo acompanhado pelo americano até a cozinha. Falou para o outro se sentar em uma das cadeiras da bancada e foi até a geladeira pegar uma panela. Aquilo era o almoço que havia feito no dia anterior e não tinha comido tudo, então só precisava esquentar.

-É o que tenho... – Entregou um prato com um pouco de arroz e curry para o americano. – Não espere muito...

Arthur pegou sua porção e sentou-se de frente para o mais novo, que levava a primeira garfada à boca.

-Artie... _what the hell is this_? – Ao colocar a comida na boca, Alfred teve vontade de vomitar aquela coisa. Era um curry apimentado, mas estava doce... a parte do apimentado estava ok, mas a parte do doce, _well_... – Está doce!

-Se não gosta, faça algo você mesmo! – Retrucou o escritor. Ele não era muito bom na cozinha, mas também não precisava falar daquele jeito!

-Não tem nenhum hambúrguer ou pizza? – Estava difícil continuar comendo aquilo e realmente ele preferia comidas não muito nutritivas.

-_No_... e você vai ficar gordo de comer essas porcarias. – Não estava gostando daquela conversa, preferia estar sentado na frente do computador escrevendo seu novo romance.

-Puxa Artie, ta parecendo um velho ranzinza... – Alfred recebeu um olhar "mortal" do inglês, ele tinha pisado na bola de novo...

-Que seja... Alfred, pegue o livro que lhe dei e vá para casa! – Terminou de comer, recolhendo o prato e o levanto até a pia. – Preciso trabalhar agora...

Se levantou e voltou ao seu escritório. Alfred terminou de comer aquela coisa que o inglês chamava de curry, e colocou o prato na pia indo para o escritório onde o outro se encontrava. Arthur já estava imerso na tela do computador, então, pegou suas coisas e o livro que havia pedido para ler.

Olhou mais uma vez para o escritor, que estava sentado de costas para ele, e sentiu uma vontade de beijá-lo... o efeito daquela porcaria que haviam colocado em sua bebida já tinha passado a um bom tempo, então aquilo era dele?

Que seja, não iria ficar pensando muito nisso. Pegou suas coisas e estava se dirigindo à porta, parou frente a cadeira do escritor e a rodou subitamente.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo, _bastard_? – Não recebeu nenhuma resposta falada, apenas um beijo simples nos lábios. Arthur abriu os olhos no maximo que podia ao sentir que estava sendo beijado pelo outro. Alfred pediu passagem para que pudesse dar algo melhor ao escritor, este logo abriu um pouco os lábios ganhando um beijo mais profundo onde conseguia sentir a língua do americano se movendo calmamente, apenas o tocando de um jeito suave.

Alfred apartou o beijo que dava em Arthur indo para a porta. Virou-se para o outro vendo que este ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar ainda surpreso.

-Volto na segunda... _Darling_... – Saiu sem olhar para trás, talvez porque, se o fizesse, acabaria ficando mais uma noite com o outro.

Arthur estava estático, achou que a noite anterior havia sido apenas uma brincadeira do outro para conseguir que ele o ensinasse, mas aquele beijo que havia ganhado... não deveria de estar no script, não é? O escritor respirava bem lentamente, na verdade estava quase se esquecendo de respirar, ainda conseguia sentir o calor daqueles lábios sobre os seus. Respirou fundo e olhou para baixo, iria ter de se aliviar sozinho novamente.

O americano deixou o apartamento e foi para seu próprio carro, colocou sua mochila no banco o passageiro e olhou para frente, apoiando os braços no volante e abaixando a cabeça. Como um cara conseguia o deixar tão duro só por um beijo? Bufou sem encontrar a resposta.

Voltou-se novamente para a mochila a abrindo e pegando o livro que Arthur havia entregado a ele. Correu os dedos pela capa dura olhando para o título...

-_Spicy Marmalade_... uh? – Soltou um riso baixo, colocou o livro sobre o banco e começou a dirigir para sua casa ainda com o gosto dos lábios de Arthur em sua boca...

Continua...

Notas finais: É isso... eu pensei bastante em fazer um lemon nesse cap, mas preferi deixar assim para o bem da história pq putaria em todos os caps cansa tb... ainda mais em uma fic longa como eu pretendo que essa seja.  
>Ah, o proximo cap... só vai vir quando eu tiver algum tempo u.u<br>Até a próxima...


	3. Time in my Heart

**Notas**: Bom, eu resolvi cortar esse capitulo em dois, então acabei deixando o lemon p depois pq esse cap estava ficando mto grande e rolar o lemon nessa situação, sinceramente non acho que ficaria la mto legal.  
>Boa leitura...<p>

Time in my Heart

Era domingo, nenhum dia da semana era tão irritante quanto aquele. Sabia que no dia seguinte teria de entregar mais um capitulo do seu novo livro e mais algumas colunas para várias revistas. Bom, aquilo era seu trabalho, mas já fazia um tempo que não conseguia se concentrar nele.

Tudo bem que tinha começado um novo livro, que as ideias vinham à sua cabeça e seus dedos trabalhavam rapidamente pelo teclado, mas junto a essas ideias outras lembranças também lhe habitavam a mente.

Parou de escrever por um pouco, se levantou e deitou no sofá do escritório, estava impossível escrever qualquer coisa naquele momento. As lembranças dos últimos dias, aquele garoto que apareceu do nada, que o dominou e o deixou em um estado que nunca imaginaria que iria chegar, mesmo sendo um romancista. As lembranças dolorosas de um passado injusto, cheio de pecados e corrompido do qual não foi capaz de escapar. Essa mistura de pensamentos lhe invadia a cabeça como uma tempestade, jogando-lhe na cara tudo aquilo que menos queria lembrar.

-_I... don´t want to remember..._ – Arthur se ajeitou no sofá, encostando a cabeça em uma almofada e cobrindo o rosto com um dos braços enquanto sua mão livre desfazia o nó da gravata e abria os primeiros botões da camisa.

No atual momento, ele era o melhor escritor, seus livros eram os mais lidos e já havia ganho vários prêmios, mas o que importava? Eram apenas mentiras criadas por sua mente onde duas pessoas eram conectadas pela linha do destino e mesmo enfrentando diversos tipos de situações obtinham a felicidade juntos.

Nunca escrevera uma história completamente feliz, mas no final tudo se resolvia. Talvez esse fosse o único meio de fugir de sua própria vida sem sentido, um meio de apaziguar todo aquele vazio.

-_No_... eu preciso parar... – Fechou os olhos por um momento. Aquilo era torturante, lembrar-se de tudo... Aos poucos sua mente foi lhe mostrando como chegara até aquele estado.

Ele era de uma família pobre que morava no centro de Londres, apenas ele, seu pai e sua mãe. Seus parentes pouco se importavam com sua família. Essa era uma longa história, mas a família por parte de sua mãe era bem grande, cheia de prestígios sendo uma das que tinham certo "poder" sobre a coroa. Seu pai era o filho de um engraxate que vagava pelas ruas à procura por clientes.

Embora não soubesse muito bem como sua mãe encontrou seu pai, o fato era que eles se apaixonaram a primeira vista. Mas como uma família nobre iria aceitar um vira-lata qualquer? Era impossível. Em meio a brigas e intrigas eles acabaram se casando. A família de sua mãe acabou a deserdando e os dois ficaram sozinhos.

-_Mother... Father..._ – Fechou os olhos sem conseguir acabar com aquelas lembranças.

Pouco tempo depois, Arthur nascia. Sua mãe e seu pai ficaram extremamente felizes com a chegada de seu filho, era como uma benção que caia do céu para amenizar todo o sofrimento de uma vida humilde.

Mas a felicidade durou pouco, quando Arthur tinha uns dois anos as coisas começaram a piorar, a Inglaterra passava por uma crise econômica e seus pais não estavam conseguindo dar conta. Faltava dinheiro, pouco tinham o que comer e o trabalhado que seu pai fazia já não supria todas as necessidades.

Nessa época começaram as brigas, sua mãe havia dito que iria se redimir com sua família e pedir que os ajudassem, mas seu pai não queria que manchassem sua honra daquela maneira. Quando Arthur tinha uns cinco anos, a situação piorou de vez, além das brigas constantes, todas as noites seu pai saia de casa e ia para algum canto, voltando todas as manhãs bêbado e com um cheiro forte de perfume.

Estava claro que seu pai traía sua mãe e ela não estava mais aguentando todo o peso que era jogado em suas costas. Tinha de manter a família e cuidar de seu filho, então, em um momento de desespero ela foi até sua antiga casa e pediu ajuda a seus parentes. Isso não havia funcionado. Ela foi expulsa da casa de seus pais sem o mínimo ressentimento, eles realmente haviam a abandonado como se ela nunca tivesse existido naquela família.

Sem ter o que fazer sua lucidez aos poucos era roubada. O fio da esperança já não estava mais em sua visão. Na época Arthur não entendia muito bem o que estava se passando, mas sabia que seu pai já não era mais o mesmo, estava violento e pouco ficava sóbrio. Já sua mãe, estava ficando louca, não queria se lembrar de nada que a fizesse sofrer e sempre mostrava sorrisos ternos a seu filho.

-_Stop_... não... – Arthur deixou que as primeiras lagrimas banhassem seu rosto. Provavelmente aquele pedaço das suas lembranças era o mais doloroso.

Três anos depois sua mãe já não estava mais aguentando, seu pai voltava bêbado e a espancava até que seus olhos já não tivessem mais vida, ela mesma já não lembrava mais de nada, nem mesmo de seu filho. Apenas o acariciava e perguntava onde estava sua mãe. Arthur não respondia, simplesmente saia correndo para algum canto para aliviar a dor.

Um dia, depois de voltar para casa Arthur encontrou sua mãe caída na sala e seu pai sentado em uma cadeira a observando. Correu para onde a mãe estava, arregalando os olhos ao descobrir que ela não respirava mais. Olhou para seu pai, ele cobria o rosto com as duas mãos. Nunca descobrira se seu pai que a matou ou não...

Ao saberem que sua mãe estava morta, a família dela culpou seu pai por tê-la matado e mandou que a policia fosse atrás dele. Seu pai então pegou o pequeno Arthur e fugiu para a América.

Se em seu país de origem as coisas estavam ruins, na América elas estavam completamente piores. Mas Arthur era bom nos estudos, conseguira uma bolsa para estudar no colégio mais prestigiado do país. Deixou seu pai e foi morar no dormitório estudantil onde ficou até acabar o colegial.

Em meados do seu último ano do ginásio recebeu a noticia que seu pai havia se suicidado. Agora ele estava sozinho de vez, não que ele nunca havia se sentido só, mas a partir daquele momento ele não teria mais ninguém.

Ao saberem da vida de Arthur, seus colegas de classe, começaram a humilha-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis, batiam, linchavam e o tratavam com completo descaso. E ele suportava tudo isso sem mesmo abrir a boca. Sabia seu lugar e deveria permanecer quieto. Mesmo assim, ao saber da história do pobre garoto o diretor do colégio lhe havia oferecido ajuda para viver até que pudesse caminhar com as próprias pernas.

-_You son of a bitch_... – Se remexeu no sofá, enxugando as lágrimas que ainda estavam em seus olhos, aquele era o momento que sua raiva e o vazio começavam a se formar dentro de si.

Arthur resolveu se levantar, andou até o bar e pegou uma das garrafas que estavam por lá, não se importou com copos ou o que fosse, apenas iria beber todo aquele conteúdo até que não sobrasse mais nada. Voltou ao escritório depositando a garrafa sobre a mesa, pegou um cigarro e voltou sua atenção para o computador. Precisava terminar seu trabalho.

Em outro canto da cidade estava Alfred, sentado no chão de seu quarto, frente a uma tv com um jogo pausado e um controle em seu colo. Em suas mãos jazia o livro que pegara de Arthur, estava começando a ler o que havia ali, se espantou no começo, aquilo era um romance que doía até a alma. Então era por isso que seus livros eram tão aclamados? Passou os dedos sobre a frase do prefácio...

"_No meu mundo louco, acima de todos os outros._

_Você foi a única que era mais feia._

_E você foi a única..._

_Que era a mais bela._

_Essa é a verdade não dita."_

Terminou o primeiro capitulo em uma velocidade que julgava que nunca seria capaz, era como se a estória fluísse para dentro de si, como se ela mantivesse seus olhos pregados a cada palavra escrita. O livro narrava a vida de duas pessoas, que se amaram, superando suas diferenças. Bom, era uma estória horrível poderia ser bizarra ao passo que era algo completamente triste, escuro e sem escrúpulos.

Seus personagens principais eram um professor que por debaixo dos panos era um assassino e uma prostituta belíssima que fora ao encontro dele.

Ele era um assassino um tanto quanto confuso, mesmo assim tinha um coração gentil e era um professor bem respeitado. Era uma pena que seu estado mental havia feito com que ele não conseguisse distinguir o certo do errado, seus traumas passados acabaram fazendo com que ele perseguisse e matasse várias prostitutas.

Já sua amada, é uma jovem prostituta que apenas queria encontrar seu irmão. Sem saber de nada, ela encontra aquele que procurava, seu irmão era o dono de um dos maiores prostibulo da cidade. No entanto, sua vida estava prestes a mudar quando testemunhou o assassinato de uma das vitimas de um assassino em série. Em vez de fugir, ela procura o assassino e se apaixona por ele.

O assassino acolhe a mulher tornando o amor entre ambos reciproco. Mas, o irmão da mulher não ficou muito feliz ao saber que estava prestes a perder sua nova arvore de dinheiro e manda sua gangue ir atrás dela.

Alfred, não conseguia parar de ler... realmente! Mesmo querendo parar com todo o nojo que sentia logo na primeira cena. O assassino segurando sua amada morta a beijando com sangue em suas faces. Então uma frase lhe chamou a atenção:

"_Todos saem à procura de sua alma gêmea, mas não importa o quanto procurem, eles nunca poderão encontra-la. Então em vez disso, eles forçam dois corpos a se juntarem. Todos querem usar esse pequeno espaço de tempo juntos para abrir seus corações. Mesmo que seja apenas uma noite de sonhos comprada com dinheiro. É engraçado... é estranho... é triste. Eu odeio, mas eu também amo fazer isso."_

Continuou a ler o livro descobrindo como os dois se encontraram, como eles se apaixonaram, como eles descobriram a felicidade e depois o vazio. Arthur havia dito que para começar aquele livro estava de bom tamanho e de fato Alfred o leu inteiro em apenas um dia. Aquele livro era... perfeito! Não havia duvidas do porque ele era o melhor escritor no momento.

Alfred se lembrou da noite que havia passado com Arthur. Era basicamente como o livro dizia... de certa forma isso o desesperava, o deixava triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo. O rosto no mais velho, as caricias, os gemidos... tudo havia sido um meio de tentar esquecer todo o vazio.

Quando terminou de ler já era mais de meia noite, teria de ir à escola no dia seguinte, mas depois iria passar no apartamento de Arthur, devolver o livro e começar a ler os outros que ele havia separado. Ele também iria para aquele lugar simplesmente para estar junto àquela pessoa. Nesse ponto, Alfred ainda não havia se dado conta que já estava completamente mergulhado em algo que, infelizmente, não conseguiria sair sem se afogar.

No dia seguinte acordou com uma dor de cabeça terrível e a porcaria do despertador tocando sem parar. Aquele com toda a certeza não seria um bom dia.

-_Holly shit_... raios, tenho de levantar e me arrumar logo. – Alfred se levantou meio a contra gosto, desligou o despertador e feio tomar um banho. Depois de se trocar, saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas indo em direção a mesa com o café da manhã já posto e seu pai e sua mãe conversando.

-Alfred, você foi à casa de Kirkland? Ele já começou a lhe ensinar alguma coisa? – Seu pai perguntara em um tom autoritário. Era um homem bom, mas sempre o tratara com muita frieza.

-Sim, irei a casa dele hoje para continuar de onde paramos. – Alfred respondeu de um jeito seco. Pegou um pouco de comida e suco apenas para encher seu estomago. Nenhuma palavra foi trocada entre eles até que seu pai e sua mãe se levantassem e o deixassem só.

Pegou suas coisas e foi para mais um dia inútil na escola. Seus colegas o esperavam, perguntando o que havia rolado no "encontro" que tivera depois que saiu do bar, mas Alfred apenas disse que tinha sido bom. Realmente aquele dia iria ser difícil. Ele não estava com a cara mais feliz de todas, muito menos com a mínima vontade de parecer o grande "herói" que sempre fizera questão de mostrar.

No fim da manhã, pegou suas coisas e foi embora da escola. Seus colegas tentaram chama-lo para sair, mas Alfred recusou todos os convites deixando seus colegas desconfortáveis e achando que estava acontecendo algo.

Entrou no carro e dirigiu até a casa de Arthur. Tocou a campainha e esperou que o escritor lhe abrisse a porta. Notou que o mesmo estava com profundas olheiras e uma cara meio abatida, mas deixou quieto e resolveu não perguntar nada.

-_So_... você leu o livro que lhe emprestei? – Disse o escritor já se dirigindo ao escritório como fizera antes. Sentou na cadeira enquanto Alfred se dirigia ao sofá. – Até que parte leu?

-_All of it_... – Alfred sentou se no sofá, abriu a mochila que carregava tirando o livro de la e o depositando sobre a mesa. - Li o livro todo ontem...

-Uh? – Podia se ver o espanto no rosto do mais velho. Como assim aquele moleque que disse que nunca tinha lido um livro inteiro tinha conseguido essa proeza? Arthur encarou o jovem por alguns segundos antes de se recompor e pegar um cigarro. – E o que achou? Vamos conversar do seu primeiro livro.

-_Sad... and beautiful..._ – Alfred falou encarando o livro sobre a mesa. Estaria ele meio triste por causa do livro ou o que? Arthur estava surpreso com aquilo, mas não iria demonstrar nada.

-_Ya know_... não consegui parar de ler depois que comecei. Aquele foi realmente seu primeiro livro? – Arthur piscou algumas vezes antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Aquele garoto o deixava confuso, vezes ele o fazia sentir desejos, vezes brincava consigo, vezes o deixava puto e vezes o deixava maravilhado.

Conhecia o garoto a menos de três dias e ele já conseguia deixar o escritor sem reação. Encarou o garoto mais uma vez, antes de virar a cadeira e ficar frente ao seu computador.

-_Yes_... – Respondeu a pergunta do mais novo. – Ok, já que leu seu primeiro livro, continue isso lendo os livros que eu deixei separado.

Alfred não contestou, pegou um dos livros que estavam separados, sentou-se confortavelmente no sofá e começou a ler, mesmo que aquele livro não o fizesse sentir se como o de Arthur. E assim se passou o dia. Casa um no seu canto fazendo seu trabalho, mesmo assim muitas vezes ambos se pegavam observando um ao outro sem que percebessem. Parecia que a linha do destino estava começando a atar seu nó mais uma vez.

-Vou indo nessa... – O silencio entre ambos foi quebrado quando Alfred resolveu ir embora, aquele livro que estava lendo era um saco e aquela situação entre ambos estava o irritando.

-Ok, quando acabar de ler este livro poderemos conversar melhor – Arthur nem se dera o trabalho de desviar o olhar de seu computador, não porque estava realmente ocupado, mas porque olhar para o garoto fazia com que ele quisesse novamente estar nos braços do mesmo.

-Não reclamou da minha fala? _Are ya ok_? – Alfred se aproximou da cadeira onde o outro estava sentado, aquela situação já havia ocorrido antes, e Alfred se sentia tentado a fazer aquilo de novo.

Arthur se virou bruscamente quando ouviu a pergunta do outro, mas logo parou ficando estático. Alfred o observava como se quisesse adentrar em sua mente, aqueles olhos azuis, aquele rosto... estava perto de mais. O escritor ia voltar a encarar o computador quando Alfred segurou seu rosto e o beijou.

Diferente dos outros que havia ganhado do jovem, este foi muito mais calmo, Alfred se ajoelhou de frente para o mais velho sem cortar o contato que fazia. Levou uma de suas mãos até a nuca do escritor e segurando firme, enquanto a outra circulava sua cintura, não havia nenhuma segunda intenção naqueles atos, muito menos no beijo que trocavam.

Arthur logo percebeu isso e deixou que seus braços abraçassem o pescoço de Alfred. Aquele momento era estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo era extraordinário, o escritor nunca havia deixado que alguém fizesse aquilo com ele e muito menos retribuíra alguém daquela forma.

Pouco depois os dois se separaram. Arthur soltou seus braços que envolviam o pescoço do outro e virou o rosto um tanto quanto corado. Percebendo isso, Alfred deu um riso baixo e se levantou saindo do apartamento.

-_See ya tomorrow_. - Voltou para casa e jogou-se na cama, estava de barriga para cima, com os braços abertos, a boca entreaberta e os olhos fechados. Como aquele gosto de bebida e cigarro era bom...

Arthur ficou parado por um tempo esperando que seu coração se acalmasse. De fato, mesmo sendo um romancista, nunca esperava passar por uma situação daquela. Seu rosto tinha ficado ruborizado e não conseguiu pronunciar nem uma palavra sequer.

Aquele garoto mexia consigo como ninguém mais no mundo havia conseguido fazer até então.

Continua...

**Notas finais**: A estória do livro de Arthur na verdade existe sim, é um manga chamado "Boys Next Door" da Kaori Yuki, eu simplesmente acho que as obras dela são as melhores. Eu só dei uma modificada no fato de a prostituta na verdade ser um menino no manga. Quem kizer ler, eu recomendo!  
>Desculpem eu ter de cortar esse cap em dois, mas foi realmente necessário.<br>Espero que tenham gostado.


	4. Blind Game Again

**Notas**: Bom, como prometido, cá esta o BDSM entre UKxUS hehehehe, bom, não pude fazer um BDSM hardcore por que iria acabar fora do contexto da fic, mas acho que dá pro gasto.  
>Ah, só p constar... o termo p excitação sexual por ter a aguá do chuveiro escorrendo por seu corpo (ou chuveiradas) é albutofilia...<br>Espero que gostem desse cap! Boa leitura...

Blind Game Again

Alfred acordou no outro dia da mesma forma que havia deitado na noite anterior: jogado na cama de barriga para cima e os braços abertos. Isso com toda a certeza lhe causaria uma enorme dor nas costas. Levantou-se sentindo uma leve pressão na coluna, já era de se imaginar.

Seu quarto era bem grande, tinha uma cama de casal bem fofa, um sofá macio de um tom pastel que sua mãe dissera que combinava mais com o quarto, tinha uma estante literalmente abarrotada de jogos, uma mesinha onde ficava o computador e uma cômoda com a tv em cima.

Além do quarto em si ainda havia o closet e o banheiro. O garoto foi andando pelo quarto tentando se desviar de toda a bagunça, caixas de comida e jogos que havia pelo chão até chegar ao banheiro.

Deu uma olhada no espelho, estava com uma cara de acabado e olha que ele nem mesmo tinha saído para alguma balada e nem mesmo havia saído para uma diversão com algumas garotas... ele só tinha ido até a casa do inglês para "estudar" literatura.

-É por isso que eu não gosto de estudar... – Falou para si mesmo ainda observando seu reflexo no grande espelho do banheiro. Estava com os cabelos completamente desarrumados, a roupa que vestia no dia anterior toda amaçada e desarrumada, estava em uma posição estranha pela dor que sentia em suas costas e ainda por cima estava com bolsas horríveis em baixo dos olhos.

Retirou cada peça de roupa que estava usando, curtindo cada pedaço de seu corpo que aparecia no espelho. Mesmo com a cara péssima de uma noite mal dormida, seu corpo ainda passava toda sua sensualidade. Passou uma das mãos por seu tórax, enquanto a outra acariciava seus cabelos. Não tinha como negar, ele era simplesmente perfeito. Alfred deu uma risada escandalosa seguindo o pensamento narcisista. Bom, ele era o _hero_!

Ligou o chuveiro e esperou a agua esquentar um pouco para depois deixa-la correr por todo seu corpo. Aquele banho logo pela manhã iria deixa-lo com um bom humor e com uma aparecia menos péssima do que estava.

Era incrível sentir as gotas que caiam sobre sua pele enquanto passava o sabonete por todo seu corpo. Sentia suas curvas e seus músculos, ele se cuidava bastante para ter aquele corpo perfeito... por mais que comesse porcarias. Como da outra vez que tomara banho na casa do escritor, Alfred começou a ficar excitado pelo contato da agua em seu corpo.

Qual era o nome daquilo mesmo? Ficar excitado com apenas a sensação da agua sobre si? Sabia que havia um termo para aquilo, mas não iria ficar tentando lembrar, mesmo assim esse termo também havia aparecido em sua mente da outra vez que tivera de se aliviar no apartamento do escritor.

Bom, ele era jovem e era normal ficar excitado com essas coisas. Largou o sabonete em algum lugar e voltou a se concentrar em seu corpo. Novamente desceu as mãos por seu tórax, deixando que uma delas ficasse sobre seu peito acariciando aquela parte, enquanto a outra continuou seu caminho até encontrar seu membro completamente ereto.

Segurou o membro com vontade, fazendo movimentos firmes e ritmados. Alfred não gostava muito da ideia de ter de se aliviar sozinho, mas ainda assim tinha de terminar o serviço.

-Hnn... hoje eu vou me divertir... – Pensou enquanto continuava a mover a mão sobre seu membro. Iria sair com algumas garotas, levar todas elas para a cama e se divertir a noite toda, que se dane suas obrigações.

-Arthur... – Alfred falou o nome do escritor, nos últimos dias era sempre ele que vinha a sua mente. Sair com algumas garotas sem se importar com as aulas do inglês... esse pensamento lhe invadiu a mente junto com as imagens do rosto corado de Arthur depois do beijo que trocaram no dia anterior.

Vários estímulos passaram por seu corpo como choques elétricos descendo por sua coluna e se acumulando em seu membro. Queria estar de novo naquele corpo esguio e quente, queria provar novamente aquele gosto de bebida dos lábios do escritor, queria sentir aquele cheiro de tabaco que lhe invadia toda a vez que entrava em sua casa.

Desceu a mão que estava em seu peito para mais perto do baixo ventre, fazendo um pouco de pressão naquele local. Com o pensamento focado no inglês, Alfred não resistiu a todas as sensações e se entregou a um gozo intenso, gemendo de forma rouca e sensual.

-_Shit_... estou atrasado! – Desligou o chuveiro, pegou uma toalha para se secar e foi colocar uma roupa para ir à escola. Enquanto se trocava pensou naquilo que lhe incomodava desde que conheceu o escritor, ele nunca tinha pensado em ir para cama com um homem, muito menos em se aliviar pensando no outro.

Era realmente algo estranho, ter desejos pelo corpo de um homem. Ele? Não, era impossível porque seu próprio corpo era o único que achava belo, então o que era aquilo? Atração física?

Alfred terminou de se arrumar desceu para tomar café. Seus pais já não se encontravam na mesa, mas sabia que eles já haviam passado por lá. Levou a xicara com o liquido preto até os lábios sorvendo um pouco do café, aquela sensação quente... era como tocar os lábios do escritor.

Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente. Era só uma atração física igual a que tinha com as várias mulheres que tinha levado para cama.

Entrou no carro e foi para a escola. Mais um dia entediante que queria que acabasse logo para que pudesse ir ver o escritor... er... para que pudesse sair para se divertir com algumas minas como havia decidido.

Entrou na sala de aula e se dirigiu ao seu lugar. Alguns alunos se aproximaram para puxar conversa, a maioria eram colegas que ele costumava a sair. Alfred estava com o sorriso costumeiro no rosto, os olhos azuis brilhavam mais por trás do óculos que usava.

-Há! _Let´s go out_! Vamos sair para se divertir hoje! – Falou aos amigos que logo se animaram, pois sair com Alfred significava bebidas e mulheres gostosas.

-Alfred, finalmente! Nos últimos dias você não estava querendo sair... – Falou um de seus amigos. Realmente, nos últimos dias ele só queria ir para a casa de Arthur e... ahhhh não queria lembrar de nada, ele com toda a certeza do mundo iria sair para se divertir.

-_Really_? Hnnn tinha alguns compromissos que não poderia faltar... – Alfred tentou explicar de algum jeito. – Mas hoje eu não estou ligando, _I wanna have fun_!

-Yey, Alfred esta com crise de abstinência? – Falou outro amigo lhe agarrando pelo pescoço amigavelmente.

-_No_, só estou a fim de pegar umas minas. – Bom, não é que estivesse com crise de abstinência, mas ele queria tirar o escritor da cabeça e de fato estava cansado de ter de se aliviar sozinho.

O professor entrou na sala e começou a aula. O americano pouco prestava atenção no que era dito, estava meio perdido em pensamentos. Ele era um homem normal, tinha um belo corpo, dinheiro e liberdade para fazer o que bem entendesse.

Tinha um pai e uma mãe, morava e uma casa grande com vários empregados. Nunca passara por nenhuma dificuldade na vida, tinha o que queria e quando queria, sua infância foi perfeitamente normal e agora como "adulto" ele continuava a se divertir de um jeito... diferente, mas prazeroso do mesmo jeito.

Bom, isso é o que achava, o que cobria algo que nem mesmo ele conseguia definir. Só de pensar nisso ficava com um péssimo humor, então era só ignorar.

Alfred se lembrou do livro que havia lido de Arthur, aquela tristeza toda... será que ele pensava assim mesmo? Juntar dois corpos para amenizar o vazio? O amor valia a pena? Algumas perguntas a mais começaram a entrar em sua mente conforme lembrava das situações descritas no livro, amar alguém ao ponto de mata-lo e viver em um sonho.

O dia passou rápido, no período da tarde participou do treino de basquete e depois se reuniu com os amigos para sair. Entraram no carro e foram para o "bar" de sempre. Lá encontraram algumas garotas e começaram a conversar e beber, alguns dos seus amigos já estavam bem alegres pela bebida e algumas garotas já os arrastavam para os quartos.

Ele tinha três garotas consigo, uma sentada em seu colo, a outra o abraçava por trás e outra estava apoiada na mesa acariciando sua face. Bem, ele queria mais algumas garotas, mas só aquelas já o satisfariam.

Se levantou e se dirigiu a uma porta que levava a um grande corredor cheio de portas onde ficavam os quartos, sendo seguido pelas garotas de antes. Uma das garotas tomou a frente e abriu uma das portas mostrando o grande quarto com uma cama redonda e a decoração pesada em vermelho, preto e rosa.

Os quatro entraram no quarto, nesse momento Alfred pegou uma das garotas e lhe beijou violentamente, já arrancando suas roupas enquanto as outras se aproximaram lhe acariciando e beijando o corpo.

Alfred largou as garotas indo em direção à cama enquanto retirava a camisa e abria sua calça. Deitou se na cama e chamou pelas garotas, que riram se beijaram e foram de encontro ao "mestre" daquela noite.

-_Come_, venham me satisfazer... – Alfred chamou e foi prontamente atendido.

Já na cama, duas delas ficaram ao seu lado o acariciando onde podiam enquanto Alfred metia a mão por entre suas pernas. A outra garota retirava meu membro da calça, o massageando para depois o abocanhar com vontade.

Alfred não estava tão bem assim, havia bebido o suficiente e agora, enquanto estava na cama com aquelas mulheres, se lembrava que deveria de ir até a casa de um certo inglês. Hnn o inglês... será que ele faria um trabalho com a boca tão bom quanto aquela garota? Ver o escritor entre suas pernas o lambendo e mordiscando, aquela cara excitada que ele fizera quando se conheceram...

Aqueles pensamentos só deixaram o americano mais rígido do que antes. A garota que o lambia sorriu achando que era o trabalho dela que havia feito Alfred ficar excitado em seu máximo.

-Tsk... Sente em mim logo! – Alfred ordenou a garota que estava entre suas pernas. Ela se levantou ficando em pé na cama, afastou as pernas deixando-as uma de cada lado do corpo do americano e depois se sentou sobre o membro deste, deixando que a penetrasse.

Ele não iria fazer nada, deixou que a garota se movesse sobre si apenas apreciando a sensação. Novamente as imagens do escritor lhe invadiam a mente, como poderia esquecer aquele dia que estava "drogado", cheio de desejos e conseguiu se satisfazer com apenas uma pessoa, além de tudo era um cara.

O escritor sentado no sofá, segurando o copo de Whisky e o cigarro, lhe perguntando o que ele ganharia caso o ensinasse literatura. Depois os beijos intensos que trocaram, os gemidos, a brincadeira que fizera com o inglês enquanto o deixava louco com sua boca... A visão privilegiada que tivera quando o mesmo lhe afastou se virando no sofá e pedindo que entrasse logo em si. Aqueles pensamentos o deixaram com mais vontade.

Largou as garotas que estavam ao seu lado e segurou aquela que estava sentada em seu membro fazendo movimentos rápidos, fortes e, de certo modo, violentos. Queria aquela mesma sensação de quando invadiu o escritor, mas era diferente com aquelas mulheres.

E foi pensando em Arthur que Alfred chegou ao seu clímax. De forma alguma aquilo era igual quando tinha transado com o escritor, mas já que estava ali, ira terminar de saciar sua fome.

Acordou no dia seguinte com as três garotas na cama, nu e com uma dor de cabeça horrível. Ele não tinha se esquecido do escritor um momento sequer na noite anterior e isso o deixava irritado, mas no meio de todo aquele bacanal ele chegou a uma conclusão, obvia para ele... ele só podia... ser bissexual.

Alfred se levantou, pegou suas coisas e voltou para casa tomar um banho, se arrumar e ir para a escola, a noite tinha sido boa, mas não como ele realmente queria.

Como sempre o dia foi entediante, ficando melhor só quando foi treinar basquete. Em fim, depois de tudo e por ter faltado ao seu "encontro" com Arthur no dia anterior, ele resolveu ir ao apartamento dele.

Lá chegando, tocou a campainha como de costume e esperou que o escritor lhe abrisse a porta. Queria entrar logo, sentar no sofá, ler os livros para depois, quando fosse sair, beijar novamente os lábios de Arthur... e... se possível queria ter aquele corpo novamente.

Esperou mais um pouco, tocou novamente a campainha e nada. Será que Arthur tinha saído? Para onde?

-Hnnn... _hell_... para onde você foi, _ya son of a bitch_? – Tocou novamente a campainha para realmente constatar que não havia ninguém em casa. Alfred ficou irritado com o fato de não encontrar o inglês em casa. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e deu um chute na porta, xingando Deus e o mundo.

O americano saiu do prédio irritado, entrou no carro e voltou para casa. Era difícil deixa-lo irritado, mas aquele maldito escritor tinha conseguido. Entrou em casa batendo todas as portas possíveis, foi para o quarto, ligou um de seus jogos e assim ficou até não aguentar mais e ir dormir. Precisava de uma boa noite de sono para voltar a ficar com bom humor.

Alfred ficou tão irritado com o escritor que não apareceu para suas aulas por dois dias seguidos, estava com tanto mal humor que seus amigos estavam ficando com medo. Ele estava mais grosso, nos treinos não se importava em machucar os colegas e pouco falou com os amigos.

Já na no ultimo dia da semana resolveu que iria passar no apartamento de Arthur. Chegando frente à porta do escritor, ponderou um pouco em tocar a campainha, não sabia se o outro estava em casa, mesmo assim decidiu que iria tentar, tocou a campainha e esperou.

Pouco depois lá estava Arthur abrindo a porta com cara de poucos amigos.

-_Brat_... eu concordei em lhe ensinar, mas você não apareceu por três dias seguidos... _stupid american_. – Falou irritado, olhando diretamente para o americano.

-Eu não apareci? Quando eu vim você não estava em casa... – Retrucou Alfred. – _Strange England_...

-Ao contrário de você eu tenho de trabalhar. – Então ele tinha aparecido. Arthur riu internamente, o americano estava irritado porque não o encontrou em casa? Mas ele realmente tinha de trabalhar. – Ainda tenho que cumprir minha agenda.

-Agenda? Achei que você vivesse enfurnado em casa. – Alfred amenizou a cara irritada que mantinha, era até compreensível que o outro tenha de sair de casa sendo o escritor que era.

-Entre logo... _bastard_! – Arthur falou entrando no apartamento, dessa vez não foi para o escritório, parou na sala e sentou-se no sofá.

Alfred seguiu o escritor e também se sentou no sofá ao lado de Arthur. Olhou para a pequena mesa de centro com várias garrafas de bebidas, latas de cerveja e outras coisas que achava que eram energéticos.

-_Drinkin'_? Posso lhe acompanhar, Sir Kirkland? – Alfred falou formalmente, abrindo um sorriso sedutor para o mais velho.

-_Do as you wish_, Mister Jones. – Arthur percebeu o olhar que o outro lançava sobre si, mesmo assim manteve a calma e apenas desviou o olhar, pegando um copo e o levando a boca.

Alfred pegou um copo e o encheu até a boca com o liquido transparente da garrafa de vodka, não era uma de suas bebidas favoritas, mas "dava pro gasto".

Bebeu todo o liquido de uma só vez para depois voltar a encher o copo. Olhava para o escritor, que ainda não havia terminado seu primeiro copo, mas aquela visão o excitava de qualquer jeito, era a mesma de quando o conhecera. Arthur segurando um copo de bebida e fumando um cigarro.

Arthur sabia que o outro o olhava com certa luxuria. Fechou os olhos tentando não rir da situação. Ele havia passado três dias sem ver o americano e aquilo também o deixara estressado. Lembrava-se dos beijos e caricias que trocavam e sem aguentar esperar por muito tempo, saiu de sua casa e foi até o bordel mais próximo para aliviar a tensão.

Assim como Alfred, o escritor também não conseguiu tirar a imagem do outro da cabeça mesmo quando estava se divertindo com uma mulher. O corpo daquele americano idiota era simplesmente perfeito e ele o desejava. Queria tomar tudo aquilo para ele... e... se tinha uma boa hora para isso, era agora! Ele estava excitado e com um instinto dominador.

-Hehehe... – Arthur riu baixo, mas o suficiente para o outro perceber. Por mais que o outro saísse para beber todos os dias ele ainda era muito jovem para acompanhar o escritor. Ele mesmo era um péssimo bêbado, mas devia aguentar mais que o americano.

-_What´s so fun_? Tem alguma coisa na minha cara por acaso? – Alfred não podia deixar de ficar intrigado com a ação do outro.

-_No_... eu estava apenas pensando. – Arthur falou calmamente enquanto terminava seu copo. Desta vez pegou uma das latinhas de cerveja que estavam em cima da mesa, abrindo-a e bebendo quase todo o conteúdo de uma só vez.

Alfred não queria ficar para trás com o inglês. Terminou seu copo e pegou uma latinha, como o outro tinha feito, mas bebeu todo seu conteúdo.

-Ahhhhh... muito bom! – Exclamou o americano. Realmente aquilo era bom, mas não tão quanto...

-Que bom que gostou. –Arthur disse olhando para o outro, costumava a fazer aquilo quando era mais jovem também.

-Hnn... _but_... tem algo que é melhor! –Alfred encarou o escritor.

-Mesmo? _What is it_? – Arthur já imaginava, mas se fez de desentendido.

-Isso... – Nem terminou de falar, se aproximou mais do escritor o segurando firme e logo tratou de beija-lo. Não era um beijo como o ultimo que trocaram, mas sim algo bem parecido com o primeiro, cheio de volúpia e luxuria.

Arthur separou os lábios dando espaço para que o maior invadisse sua boca, aquele pirralho beijava muito bem! Deixou que o outro conduzisse o beijo até certo ponto, depois simplesmente o agarrou como queria o derrubando no sofá e começando a trocar um beijo muito mais quente.

Alfred se assustou um pouco pelo outro estar tentando dominar a situação, mas resolveu acompanhar. Apertou os braços na cintura do inglês fazendo com que seus membros se roçassem e arrancasse um gemido de ambos.

Logo eles se separaram em busca de ar. Aquela noite seria divertida. Arthur se levantou, pegou um copo o enchendo com o liquido de uma garrafa que estava esquecida sobre a mesa e o entregou a Alfred. Depois pegou um copo para si e colocou a mesma bebida que dera ao outro.

Sem pensar muito por estar excitado, Alfred bebeu todo aquele liquido rapidamente. Queria voltar a beijar o inglês! Sentiu a bebida descer queimando em seu interior, nunca tinha provado aquilo... era uma bebida doce, mas forte o suficiente.

Arthur, mais controlado, bebeu apenas um gole e deixou o copo sobre a mesa para depois ser beijado novamente pelo americano.

-Arthur... _I want ya_. – Alfred falou com uma voz rouca e cheia de tesão. Sem mais, voltou a beijar o escritor.

Arthur deixou que o outro o beijasse, o tocasse, começando a abrir sua camisa. Agora era só esperar para que tivesse o que queria. Pouco depois as mãos de Alfred começaram a perder a força e logo ele caiu em seu peito adormecido. Ele nunca havia pensado em usar aquele "presentinho" que seu amigo havia lhe dado, mas agora o agradecia pelo mesmo.

-Seus pais nunca lhe ensinaram a não aceitar nada de estranhos? _My sweet american_... – Arthur riu sem se segurar. Acariciou os cabelos loiros e empurrou o outro para que pudesse se levantar. Queria aquele corpo e o teria... nem que fosse amarrado...

Alfred acordou pouco tempo depois na cama de Arthur. Tentou se mover para levantar e entrou em desespero ao perceber que estava amarrado... e nu. Como havia chego naquela situação? A ultima coisa que lembrava era de ter bebido algo que o escritor lhe dera e ter beijado o outro... depois, não lembrava mais nada.

Parou para analisar melhor a situação, estava completamente imobilizado, as cordas agarradas em seu torso formando uma espécie de trança, suas mãos estavam presas atrás de suas costas, suas pernas estavam dobradas e amarradas com duas cordas na altura dos joelhos. Se não bastasse isso, ainda tinha seu membro envolto por cordas que se ligavam àquelas em seu torso. Que porra de brincadeira era aquela?

Escutou um barulho e olhou para a porta. Arthur estava com um roupão preto meio aberto. O escritor lhe lançou um olhar carregado e foi se aproximando da cama lentamente, desatando a fita que segurava aquele pano que o envolvia, mostrando seu corpo para o mais novo.

-Mister Jones... que bom que acordou. – A voz de Arthur estava rouca, seu olhar vidrado nele e podia ver que seu membro estava totalmente desperto.

-_Wadda the hell is this, fuckin' england_? – Estava bem desesperado e queria saber que porcaria era aquela para estar amarrado daquele jeito.

-Ah... você não queria se divertir... pois bem... vamos brincar a noite toda. – Disse de modo sarcástico, ele não podia negar gostar de ver o americano tão vulnerável e desesperado.

Arthur se aproximou do outro, subindo na cama e ficando frente a ele. Apoiou as mãos no peito de Alfred, sentindo a pele e a corda que o envolvia, lambeu lhe os lábios e se afastou.

-_I used to play like this_... – Disse com a voz rouca, levando os dedos até os próprios lábios, lambendo-os de uma forma sensual. – E eu nem mesmo o amarrei não apertado.

Algumas lembranças horríveis de um passado maculado lhe vieram a mente. Realmente ele costumava a "brincar" daquela forma quando ainda estava sob os cuidados do diretor da escolar que estudava, mas sempre ficava no papel que o outro estava fazendo no momento.

Não que quisesse fazer aquilo, mas sempre era obrigado pelo seu responsável. Seu corpo sempre amarrado das mais variadas formas, as mãos nojentas daquele velho percorrendo seu corpo e a dor que sempre seguia antes de concluírem aquele joguinho que só acabou depois que se formou e ficou novamente sozinho. Tudo aquilo ainda estava na mente de Arthur.

Mesmo com todas aquelas lembranças, não queria que o outro sentisse dor, apenas prazer. O escritor não iria tortura-lo, bem, não daquela forma que sempre fôra, muito menos iria ser violento. Aquele moleque estava na sua cabeça desde o dia que o conhecera, a sensação de ser preenchido pelo americano se mantinha viva em sua mente e seu corpo, mas aquela noite ele queria ter o mais novo para si.

-Arthur, dá pra me soltar? – Alfred falou irritado, se contorcendo para tentar soltar aquelas malditas cordas.

-Não... Assim é mais divertido. – Arthur olhou para Alfred, se aproximou abrindo completamente as pernas do outro, abaixando o corpo para ficar frente ao membro do americano. Passou o rosto pela ereção do outro como um carinho, para depois dar-lhe uma mordida não muito forte. – Seu corpo não sai da minha cabeça, _stupid american_.

-Grrrrr... hnnnn... – Alfred gemeu não somente com a mordida, mas também com as palavras do escritor. De fato ele também não conseguia tirar Arthur da cabeça, nem mesmo quando estava com outras mulheres.

-_I want to taste you, little boy_. – Arthur não se conteve, puxou a ponta da corda que envolvia o membro do Americano a retirando cuidadosamente para depois lamber toda a extensão do mesmo.

O escritor lambia e mordia o membro do americano, passava os dentes por todos os lados, às vezes mais forte, às vezes bem de leve. Chegava perto da glande, mas não o colocava na boca, apenas rodeava aquele ponto com a língua que já escorria um pouco de saliva. Arthur segurou o membro de Alfred com firmeza, passando a língua na ponta, onde havia uma pequena abertura, provando o liquido que saia.

-Hnnn… Arthur, da pra enfiar logo na boca? – Alfred não estava aguentando toda aquela tortura, mesmo quando ele estava fazendo aquilo com o inglês ele não o torturara tanto. Queria sentir a boca quente do outro e nem mesmo conseguia obriga-lo já que estava completamente amarrado. Apenas podia deixar que o outro fizesse o que bem entendesse.

-_Can´t you hold it_? – Perguntou Arthur, ainda segurando o membro do mais novo enquanto passava os lábios na glande.

-_I do_... hnn _but_... eu não joguei sujo com você! Ahhh... – Alfred exclamou entre gemidos quando o escritor de sugou com vontade, parando logo em seguida.

-_Little boy_, acho que vou tornar isso mais interessante. – Se levantou e foi até uma pequena cômoda ao lado da cama. Alfred o seguiu com os olhos esperando que o outro não fizesse nada bizarro.

Arthur voltou para a cama, ficando novamente entre as pernas do americano, ele segurava um pano preto em uma das mãos. Alfred suspirou por saber que era apenas um pedaço de pano, mas logo percebeu que aquilo não era lá tão bom assim.

O escritor se aproximou mais, quase sentando sobre o outro, mas apenas pegou a faixa preta, colocando-a sobre os olhos de Alfred e a prendeu atrás de sua cabeça. Se não bastasse estar amarrado, agora estava vendado também.

-Ok, _it´s better now_... – Falou ao pé do ouvido do Americano, dando uma bela mordida no lóbulo da orelha do mesmo. – Assim você poderá sentir muito mais...

-Wadda... – Alfred não conseguiu terminar a frase, o inglês havia retornado para onde estava seu membro, muito mais rijo que antes, o abocanhando com volúpia.

Arthur subia e descia a cabeça, deixando que o membro do garoto sentisse todo seu interior, ao chegar na ponta o rodeava com a língua para depois enfiar o máximo que podia de sua extensão na boca. Segurava seu membro, enquanto pressionava a língua em lugares estratégicos, apertava a glande contra o céu da boca e a mordia levemente com os dentes do fundo.

-Hnnn... ahhh... Arthur... eu… isso… - Alfred não tinha o que dizer, lembrou de ter se perguntado se o escritor era tão bom em um _blow job_ quanto aquela prostituta e agora tinha completa certeza de que ele era muito melhor.

Parecia que aquela venda realmente fazia efeito. O americano estava excitado ao máximo, sentindo tudo o que podia, sem enxergar e apenas conseguia imaginar o rosto do escritor, seu olhar e a respiração calma.

-_Dear_ Alfred, eu não serei tão cruel quanto você foi comigo. – Arthur falou passando o dedo pela abertura na ponta do seu membro produzindo uma fina linha com o liquido pré-seminal do outro.

Sem mais delongas, o escritor sugou o membro do americano com força, fazendo movimentos rápidos, o massageando com a língua até que o outro não aguentou mais gozando dentro da boca do inglês. Arthur tratou de engolir tudo que podia, deixando apenas um pouco em seus lábios.

Subiu o corpo e beijou o mais novo com calma, deixando que sentisse seu próprio gosto. Alfred ainda se recuperava do gozo intenso que tivera, sendo beijado suavemente pelo escritor.

-_Did you like it, my dear_? – Arthur estava totalmente excitado, podia perceber isso pela voz carregada que entrava por seu ouvido. Não conseguiu responder a pergunta, mas acenou com a cabeça em um gesto afirmativo. E novamente um beijo, firme e forte, mostrando o quanto o escritor estava necessitado. Mesmo sem poder enxergar e amarrado, Alfred sentia o corpo do outro clamando por um alivio.

Arthur se levantou saindo da cama, mas pouco tempo depois retornara. Chegou perto do americano, lambendo seu pescoço e deixando uma mordida bem aparente em seu ombro.

-Grrrr... _stupid england_... hnnn – Alfred só conseguia xingar, aquilo estava realmente muito bom, mas aquela mordida poderia lhe causar problemas posteriores.

-É para mostrar que você é meu, _stupid american_. – Arthur falou roçando os lábios na pele do outro, enquanto descia deixando um rastro de saliva pelo peito do americano. A corda trançada em seu peito deixava seu peitoral em destaque e o escritor não deixou passar aquele lugar. Rodeou e lambeu cada um dos mamilos que encontrou, dando uma mordiscada e puxando-os com os dentes. Aquilo fez com que Alfred ficasse novamente duro.

-Ahhh... _dun do that_! – Alfred grunhiu por entre os gemidos, o escritor lhe fazia sentir muito mais do que ter várias mulheres em sua cama.

Arthur não disse nada, apenas continuou seu caminho, descendo pelo abdome do mais novo, lambendo as áreas perto das cordas que o amarravam. Chegou perto o membro já desperto do garoto, mas o evitou, continuando pelas coxas do outro, mais uma vez mordendo onde queria.

Quando chegou próximo ao joelho, o inglês parou e sentou-se na cama, pegando um pequeno pote que estava ao seu lado. Abriu a tampa e despejou a substancia em seus dedos.

Alfred nem podia imaginar o que o escritor estava fazendo. Em um momento estava lhe lambendo e mordendo, no outro simplesmente havia parado e agora estava parado a sua frente. Bom, isso era o que imaginava, pois não conseguia ver absolutamente nada.

O escritor se inclinou para frente, apoiando uma das mãos no peito do outro para lhe dar outro beijo, desta vez mais sensual, fazendo com que um pouco de saliva escorresse pelo canto dos lábios do mais jovem, enquanto roçava os dedos em sua entrada lambuzando o local com o lubrificante que havia colocado.

-_No_... _wait_... o que esta fazendo? – Alfred falou apartando o beijo que trocavam. Sentia sua entrada ficar muito quente à medida que o escritor de massageava. Sentiu depois um dos dedos do inglês lhe invadir.

-Estou preparando o local... – Disse displicentemente, movendo o dedo que estava dentro do outro, alargando um pouco para poder colocar mais outro digito para dentro.

Alfred jogou a cabeça para trás, ele estava sendo violado onde nunca imaginou que seria por um homem que o deixava totalmente louco. Provavelmente iria lhe dar um murro se não estivesse imobilizado.

Arthur movia seus dedos em movimentos calmos, ora abrindo-os dentro do outro, ora girando-os tentando encontrar um local especifico. Alfred abriu a boca gemendo alto quando o escritor encontrou o ponto que queria, era bem ali que deixaria o americano desnorteado.

-Ahhhh... Arthur… onde esta tocando? – Não conseguia mais organizar toda aquela sensação, era muito bom, mesmo estando com raiva e se sentindo humilhado.

-Quero que sinta prazer... Alfred. – E estava sentindo prazer, o suficiente para poder gozar novamente. Aquele escritor o deixava louco.

Julgando já estar bom, o inglês retirou os dedos de dentro de Alfred, recebendo um gemido em protesto. Segurou seu próprio membro, que até então não havia recebido nenhuma atenção, e o posicionou perto da entrada do outro o invadindo sem cerimonias.

-Ahhhh... _hurts, bastard_! – Alfred gritou logo que sentiu ser penetrado. Depois recebeu um beijo calmo e sem pressa do escritor, esperando que se acostumasse com aquele volume dentro de si e relaxasse um pouco.

Alfred então correspondeu ao beijo carinhoso que recebia, Arthur estava cheio de luxuria, mas mesmo assim queria acalmar o garoto. Por outro lado também o beijava calmamente tentando lhe mostrar que sentia algo por ele, por mais que ainda não conseguisse admitir.

O americano não conseguia mais se conter naquela situação, se remexeu um pouco tentando, novamente, se soltar. Queria abraçar aquele inglês idiota, queria poder toca-lo também, queria sentir a pele e o suor do outro em suas mãos. Moveu os quadris indicando que estava pronto.

Pôde sentir Arthur se movendo dentro de si, lentamente, espalhando mais ainda o lubrificante que havia usado, e como aquilo esquentava... já tinha usado aquilo uma vez, mas nunca imaginou que tornaria aquele ato tão prazeroso. Em poucos momentos não sentia mais dor nenhuma, apenas o prazer que lhe invadia e o desespero de querer tocar o outro.

-Arthur... me desamarre, _please_! – Alfred juntou todas as suas forças para dizer aquela frase, estava extasiado de mais com tudo aquilo. – _I wanna feel ya_...

O inglês se movia lentamente, mas forte e preciso, atingindo o mesmo lugar que tocara antes dentro do americano. Ao ouvi-lo pedir para que o soltasse, não demonstrou muito interesse, mas o fato do outro querer senti-lo o deixou sem reação.

Sentou-se na cama, trazendo o mais jovem para seu colo, fazendo-o sentar-se sobre si. Enquanto continuava com suas investidas, Arthur abraçou o americano e puxou a corda que prendia o laço de seus pulsos, o deixando livre.

Ao se soltar, Alfred logo enlaçou o pescoço do escritor, segurando-se firmemente, passando as mãos em suas costas o arranhando um pouco enquanto começava a se mover junto a Arthur. Com uma das mãos retirou aquela venda que estava sobre seus olhos, podendo assim vislumbrar o outro.

Arthur estava com os olhos fechados, com a respiração desregulada e totalmente vermelho. O inglês o segurava, tornando os movimentos cada vez mais rápidos. Alfred, não podia fazer nada a não ser acompanhar o ritmo, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do escritor, sentindo que não aguentaria muito tempo.

Bom, não era nem preciso dizer que o escritor se encontrava no mesmo estado que o mais jovem, não aguentaria mais muito tempo. Alfred era apertado e aquele lubrificante quente estava deixando-o sem controle. Queria logo se aliviar. Arthur apoiou o americano em um de seus braços, deixando o outro livre para que pudesse segurar o membro do outro que estava entre eles, acompanhando os movimentos que faziam.

-Hnnn... Arthur... – Não demorou muito para que Alfred chegasse ao clímax, sentindo a mão do escritor o estimulando. Pouco tempo depois, Arthur o preenchera com seu sêmen quando sentiu a entrada do outro pulsar e apertar ainda mais quando ele havia gozado.

Ambos ficaram na mesma posição por um tempo, abraçados, esperando que suas respirações se acalmassem um pouco. Quem se moveu primeiro foi o americano que segurou o rosto de Arthur, fazendo-o o encarar. Aqueles olhos verdes eram magníficos, o olhavam serenamente, como se quisesse dizer algo. Alfred beijou o escritor com todo o sentimento que estava acumulado em si, suas línguas se entrelaçavam, procurando sentir todo aquele momento como se ele fosse o ultimo.

Arthur saiu se dentro do outro e o deitou na cama, continuando o beijo terno que trocavam, agora ele podia dizer que tinha o americano. Retirou o resto das cordas que amarravam o mais jovem e deitou em seu peito, sendo logo abraçado pelo americano.

-Você gostou, _my Darling_? – Perguntou entrelaçando seus dedos com o do outro deixando que suas mãos descansassem sobre o peito do americano.

-_Yes_... _but_... ainda prefiro estar dentro de você. – Alfred falou fechando os olhos, aquela noite tinha sido cansativa. Beijou o topo da cabeça do escritor, puxou o cobertor cobrindo a ambos e depois apagou. Ele necessitava dormir e ter o inglês em seus braços o deixava feliz o suficiente para ter uma boa noite de sono.

-_Sweet dreams, my love_... – Arthur olhou para cima, constatando que o outro já dormia, permitiu-se, então, que fechasse os olhos acompanhando Alfred.

Continua...

**Notas finais**: Boooommmmm, non sei se ficou mto bom esse cap, mas espero que tenham gostado. Queria fazer um bdsm hardcore, mas infelizmente non daria... até pq Arthur non queria machucar o Alfred e depois bdsm hardcore com amor é phoda de se fazer...  
>Em fim, quem ficou puto da vida com o bdsm light, eu recomendo que leiam o manga Hoshi no Yakata... é otimo e tem coisas beeemmmm hardcore heheheh vale a pena ler!<p> 


	5. Sleepless Beauty

**Nota: **Yeyyy mais um capitulo que eu acabei! ahUAHUh Bom, esse cap era p ser maior, mas eu decidi dividi-lo tb ahuAHUah  
>Que seja... queria mostrar o amor crescendo entre os dois, e acho que esta de boa... e aumentei um pouco o drama da vida do Artie.<br>Ah! esse cap é uma comemoração do aniversário de 125 anos da Estatua da Liberdade e sua chama que NUNCA apaga... (por isso que o Al ta sempre pronto p mais uma ahuAHUha), Mas até ai... o Big ben tb non para...  
>Boa leitura!<p>

Cap 5 – Sleepless Beauty

Acordou logo pela manhã sentindo-se renovado. Tinha dormido muito bem na noite anterior. Abriu um pouco os olhos percebendo que não estava em sua casa. Aos poucos lembranças da noite anterior vieram à sua mente.

Arthur havia o amarrado e o dominado até o ultimo instante, ele havia cedido facilmente, por estar amarrado e por estar embriagado naquelas sensações que o escritor lhe causara. Tentou se levantar, imaginando que o inglês já estava em seu escritório, mas havia um peso a mais sobre seu corpo. Aquele inglês maldito estava dormindo serenamente sobre seu peito, abraçando-lhe o torso.

Encostou-se novamente sobre o travesseiro deixando que permanecesse mais um pouco com o outro e o abraçou colocando sua mão na cabeça do escritor para lhe afagar os cabelos. Aquele era o momento para pensar um pouco no que estava acontecendo.

Desde que seu pai praticamente lhe obrigara a ir à casa de Arthur não conseguia de forma alguma tira-lo da cabeça. Mesmo quando estava lendo seu livro, quando estava dormindo, quando estava se tocando e principalmente quando estava com outras mulheres. O que raios poderia estar acontecendo com ele para que a imagem do loiro não lhe saísse da cabeça? Aqueles olhos, ah, aqueles olhos lhe observando o deixavam desconcertado.

Arthur se remexeu um pouco sobre o peito de Alfred ainda sentindo as mãos dele em seus cabelos. Era um afago tão bom, seria um ato inconsciente? Deixou-se apreciar mais do ato e apertou seu braço em volta do americano enquanto movia a cabeça levemente aproveitando as mãos do outro, tentando ganhar um carinho mais consistente.

Por todos os deuses do mundo, aquele garoto o deixava louco, de várias formas possíveis. Desde que o conhecera... a primeira noite foi algo urgente, queria aliviar aquele vazio tendo o outro dentro de si. No dia seguinte não conseguia tirar o cheiro do outro de sua pele e aquilo lhe deixava excitado o suficiente para ter de se aliviar sozinho.

Ah, tinha outra coisa que se mantinha viva dentro de si: aqueles beijos cálidos que trocavam. O americano sempre o confundia com eles. Ele o irritava, falava completamente errado, desdenhava toda a literatura e logo depois vinha sorrateiramente, o prendia em seus braços e o beijava com calma, fazendo seu coração acelerar freneticamente.

Sendo um escritor de romances experiente, Arthur logo notou a merda em que estava envolvido. Ele não podia dizer que nunca havia sentido qualquer coisa por alguém, tinha aqueles que gostava, mas amar... era difícil. Havia jurado a si mesmo que nunca amaria outra pessoa. Bem, ele pensou sobre o que seria aquilo por três longos dias.

Só podia ser paixão. Já se apaixonara outras vezes, mas era apenas paixão. Chegava avassaladora, queimando tudo que houvesse pela frente e morria logo que a chama se apagasse. Provavelmente era aquilo que estava sentindo pelo americano.

Alfred permanecia de olhos fechados, sentindo o outro se mover calmamente e o apertar mais. Provavelmente o escritor estava pensando que ele estava dormindo ainda. De jeito nenhum iria deixar que o outro soubesse que estava acordado, com toda a certeza ele se afastaria e aquele corpo quente sobre o seu estava tão bom que não tinha a mínima intenção de soltá-lo.

Ele não era como aquelas prostitutas que comprava por uma noite. De certa forma sentia um pouco de afeto e pena do outro. Por mais que não entendesse o motivo. Sentia pena por saber que a vida dele não era fácil e sentia afeto, bem, não sabia por que... só sentia.

Então o escritor se moveu e o soltou, fazendo menção de se levantar, mas Alfred não deixou o apertando mais contra seu peito e abriu os olhos. Arthur olhou para cima confuso, então ele estava acordado?

-Quero ficar assim mais um pouco. – Falou o abraçando por completo, enquanto o outro se largava em seu peito sem resistir. – Dormiu bem, _sweet heart_?

-Não tão bem quanto você, _stupid american_. – Fechou os olhos, acariciando o torso do mais jovem. – Você está bem?

-_Yeah_... – Alfred suspirou recebendo os carinhos do outro. Desceu a mão até a cintura de Arthur e o puxou para cima de seu corpo. – Provavelmente tenho algumas marcas de certas cordas. Você poderia me recompensar por ter sido um bom garoto.

-Recompensar? – Arthur arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. – Que tipo de recompensa?

O escritor sabia muito bem a "recompensa" que o outro queria, mas seu corpo ainda estava cansado da noite anterior e não estava a fim de se entregar ao outro logo pela manhã, até porque tinha de se levantar para trabalhar.

Alfred nada disse, subiu suas mãos deixando as duas na face do outro, fazendo com que este o encarasse. Aqueles olhos verdes o observavam atentamente.

-_Ya should gimme a kiss_. – Não esperou a resposta, aproximou seus lábios e o beijou.

Passaram um bom tempo naquele beijo. Mais um beijo calmo, sem pressa e repleto de um sentimento que ambos não tinham conhecimento prévio. Alfred sentia Arthur sobre si, se movendo, apoiando os braços ao lado de sua cabeça e afundando as mãos em seus cabelos. O escritor acompanhava o beijo que o americano lhe oferecia enquanto deixava que as mãos dele percorressem suas costas.

"Pena que tudo o que é bom dura pouco..." Este foi o pensamento que passou na cabeça dos dois quando o telefone tocou. Arthur teria de se levantar para atendê-lo.

-Artie, _dun mind it_... – Alfred pronunciou tentando fazer com que o outro não saísse daquele abraço. Mas Arthur não podia deixar de atender, podia ser algo relacionado ao trabalho.

-_Sorry_, não posso deixar de atender. – Arthur se sentou com grande dificuldade, também não queria sair daqueles braços. Se levantou e caminhou lentamente até o telefone, ele simplesmente não tinha forças nas pernas para andar mais rápido. O inglês atendeu ao telefone e fechou os olhos ganhando uma expressão de revolta na face.

-_I won´t_! Não importa se é meu trabalho, definitivamente eu não vou. – Falou com confiança com aquele que conversava. – _Look_, não importa se vai ter festa ou não. Não vou e ponto final!

Arthur desligou o telefone visivelmente alterado. Odiava aquele tipo de coisa do fundo do seu coração e não faria o que seu editor queria nem que fosse obrigado. Depois de ter desligado, ele tentou pegar algo no bolso da camisa invisível, notando assim que estava completamente nu. Tinha se esquecido desse fato e agora era observado por aqueles olhos azuis.

-Hn... se não vai, poderia voltar para cama. – Riu alto, deixando Arthur constrangido. – Estou prontinho para você, _Darling_.

Arthur olhou com cara de poucos amigos, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo voltar para cama, pelo menos não precisava pensar em mais nada quando estava com o americano. Ele estava sentado, apoiado nos travesseiros e o fino lençol lhe cobria as partes intimas. Aquela visão era tentadora.

Caminhou até a beirada da cama, apoiou um dos joelhos e se inclinou sobre o outro roçando seus lábios aos dele. Separou-se e olhou para o americano.

-_So, make me forget, sexy brat_. – Arthur viu um sorriso se formar no rosto do outro. Alfred logo tratou de agarrar a cintura do escritor fazendo com que ele sentasse entre suas pernas, de costas para ele.

Alfred abraçou os ombros de Arthur, fazendo com que os dois corpos se juntassem, aquela sensação era boa, quente e prazerosa. Ele sabia disso e queria que o outro a sua frente também sentisse aquilo. Deslizou uma das mãos por entre o tórax do escritor enquanto distribuía beijos, lambidas e mordidas em sua nuca.

Ver o mais velho estremecer entre seus braços era impagável. Cada toque seu o deixava mais entregue e era justamente aquilo que queria: fazer Arthur sentir o máximo que podia. Não sabia por que estava sendo tão gentil, mas como aquilo era extremamente agradável, iria aproveitar.

Deu-lhe uma lambida próxima a nuca e assoprou levemente o local fazendo o escritor se arrepiar e soltar um gemido fraco. Realmente aquilo era muito bom! Desceu as mãos até o peito do inglês, roçando seus dedos naqueles mamilos rosados e logo ouviu mais um gemido. Brincou naquele lugar por alguns instantes, friccionando o local, apertando e puxando levemente.

-Hnn... Alf... toque me mais, _please_. – Arthur estava completamente entregue em seus braços. Alfred se espantou, não com o pedido, mas sim com a forma que o outro o chamara... o escritor nunca havia lhe chamado de "Alf", até porque ele odiava que o chamasse de "Artie". Deu uma risada baixinha, fazendo com que o escritor se arrepiasse novamente.

_-As you please_, Artie... – Sussurrou em seu ouvido, para depois de mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha enquanto aumentava a pressão que seus dedos faziam sobre a pele do escritor, seguindo a trilha feita em seu abdome até chegar ao seu baixo ventre.

Passou os dedos por aquele local, brincando de corrê-los até próximo à virilha e depois voltava, queria torturar um pouquinho o outro. Fazia movimentos circulares com o dedo indicador sobre os poucos pelos que haviam ali e pressionava o lugar enquanto continuava a lamber, morder e beijar o escritor, indo do pescoço até seu ombro.

Alfred subiu a mão esquerda, segurando a cabeça do escritor fazendo-o virar para si e então lhe beijar novamente. A mão que continuava no baixo ventre de Arthur desceu um pouco mais, segurando com delicadeza o membro já desperto.

-_Oh god_... – Arthur não estava entregue, ele estava sobre o total domínio do outro. Alfred se sentia completo com aquilo, mas queria muito mais, queria que o outro necessitasse dele.

Começou a mover sua mão lentamente sobre o membro de Arthur, fazendo pressão em toda sua extensão, passando o polegar sobre a glande e depois voltando e massageando a base. Enquanto isso continuava o beijo que dava, quase engolindo os gemidos que saiam dos lábios do inglês.

Aumentou mais a velocidade que fazia com sua mão sobre o membro de Arthur. Sentiu o escritor estremecer e gemer entre o beijo, ele estava quase lá e logo Alfred teria toda a semente de seus carinhos em sua mão.

Como sempre a lei de Murphy se fez presente. O celular de Alfred começou a tocar loucamente uma sirene que parecia de uma viatura policial. Não podia simplesmente ignorar, aquele toque era de seu pai e teria de atender mesmo não querendo.

-Alfred... hnnn... _no_... eu... – Arthur tentou segurar a mão de Alfred para que ele não se fosse.

-_Sorry_, esse tenho de atender mesmo. – Se levantou deixando o escritor sem forças cair sobre a cama.

Foi até suas calças, que estavam dobradas sobre um sofá e pegou o celular atendendo-o. Estava levando uma bronca de seu pai por ter passado a noite fora de casa, seu pai pensava que ele tinha saído para se divertir com alguma garota.

-No... estou na casa do Sr Kirkland. – Olhou para o outro ainda sobre a cama, extremamente excitado e se tocando para acabar logo com aquela dor em seu membro.

-Fiquei "estudando" até de madrugada e passei a noite por aqui. – Estava difícil conversar com seu pai vendo aquela cena. Arthur se tocando, movendo a própria mão sobre seu sexo rijo. Ele não estava aguentando, sentiu seu membro pulsar e levou sua mão ao seu membro enquanto ainda falava com seu pai.

-_Yes Sir_... ok... _I´ll go_... Já estava de saída. – Alfred desligou o telefone e foi de encontro à cama, recebendo um olhar de reprovação por parte do escritor, mas que mesmo assim não podia esconder toda a excitação enquanto continuava a mover sua mão.

-Artie, eu preciso ir... – Falou se aproximando do outro, ficando entre suas pernas. – Mas não consigo... te deixar na mão.

-Alfred... _stop_... – Arthur tentou parar o outro, mas estava difícil. Alfred estava entre suas pernas, as separando e parando com a cabeça perto do seu membro.

Alfred então lambeu a mão do escritor, como se pedisse que ele a tirasse de lá, o que foi logo atendido. Abocanhou o membro de Arthur sem delongas, iniciando movimentos, lambendo e sugando-o ao mesmo tempo em que se masturbava.

Arthur não sabia o que fazer, o americano lhe sugava com toda a vontade que tinha, sem cortar o contato visual com ele. Via a cabeça dele subindo e descendo sobre seu membro, mas o que mais o deixava excitado era o fato de Alfred estar tentando se aliviar junto a ele.

-Deite-se... - Com muito esforço conseguiu parar o mais novo. Pediu para que deitasse em sua cama e logo ficou de quatro sobre ele, deixando a cabeça perto de seu membro. O americano entendeu bem, Arthur iria lhe chupar enquanto ele fazia o mesmo.

Arthur sentiu o outro lhe abocanhando novamente, segurando seus quadris e os movendo de forma ritmada. Logo tratou de fazer o mesmo, envolvendo o membro do outro com seus lábios. Aquilo era perfeito!

-Ah... Artie... – Foi a vez do americano gemer, já havia admitido, mas precisava frisar: Aquele inglês fazia um _blowjob_ magnifico. Continuaram a se mover até que não aguentaram mais. Primeiro Arthur despejou todo seu sêmen na boca de Alfred, depois ele encheu a boca do escritor.

Arthur caiu para o lado cansado. Alfred respirou fundo algumas vezes e se sentou na cama, ainda extasiado pela sensação do gozo. Aproximou-se do escritor, tirando alguns fios de cabelo que lhe caiam na face.

-Preciso ir, _honey_. – Se abaixou e beijou o escritor, experimentando seu próprio gosto e deixou-o se misturar com o de Arthur, que ainda estava em sua boca.

-_Take care_... – Foi a única coisa que o inglês disse, fechando os olhos.

Alfred se levantou da cama, ajeitou o cabelo e colocou as roupas que estavam separadas. Voltou até a cama e depositou um beijo calmo na cabeça de Arthur, depois saiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Tinha de voltar para casa como seu pai tinha mandado.

O escritor nem se deu o trabalho de levantar por um bom tempo, ficou deitado em sua cama, pensando em várias coisas. No topo da lista estava Alfred e o relacionamento que mantinha com ele.

O conhecia a exatamente uma semana e já estava se entregando daquela forma, era algo novo, nunca tinha se sentido daquela maneira tão necessitada para jogar-se nos braços de outro homem, ainda por cima o filho do presidente da empresa o qual trabalhava.

Se fosse um de seus livros ele podia dizer que aquilo era amor, mas se conhecendo bem, era exatamente como pensava: estava apaixonado e logo essa paixão passaria.

"Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver..." (1), já a paixão é chama que queima e consome tudo aquilo que esta em sua volta, mas depois que se apaga, sem formar nenhum vínculo que liga as duas almas. Arthur pensava dessa forma, ou seja, a atração que sentia pelo outro não passava de algo passageiro.

Mesmo assim, conseguia sentir ainda em sua pele todas as caricias feitas pelo americano. Conseguia sentir o gosto dos seus lábios e o gosto de seu sêmen ainda em sua boca. Aquilo o estava torturando e deixando-o louco. Que maldita dor era aquela que sentia toda a vez que se deitava com Alfred? Realmente não tinha explicação para aquilo.

Talvez só estivesse se sentindo sozinho e a proximidade com o outro lhe abrira uma brecha no coração. Afinal, ele tinha trancado aquilo com muitas chaves depois de tudo o que passou... o que incomodava mesmo era saber que apenas um moleque egocêntrico o havia aberto em tão pouco tempo.

Teve de parar seus pensamentos com o telefone tocando escandalosamente. Precisava cancelar aquela linha, sabia que era seu editor novamente tentando lhe arrastar para uma festa por ter recebido mais um prêmio.

Levantou-se a contra gosto, pegando o lençol para que se cobrisse e foi atender aquela porcaria. Como havia imaginado era seu editor.

-_Yes_, Kirkland falando. –Se apoiou na parede. Sua voz mostrava toda a sua irritação.

-_Look_, eu já disse que não iria... – Tentou se desvencilhar do editor. – Não gosto dessas coisas.

-_Go fuck_, não me importa que raios de premio que tenha sido, não quero ir! – Estava irritado, seu corpo estava meio dormente e queria tomar um longo banho.

-Não me importa quem esteja nessa festa, se são artistas, escritores, mídia ou o qualquer outra coisa! – Aquela conversa estava se estendendo de mais.

-_What_! Não vou só por que o presidente... da editora.. – Arthur abriu os olhos e levou uma das mãos à boca. O presidente da editora? Será que Alfred também iria?

-Se der... quem sabe eu apareça... – Ao pensar do garoto, Arthur quase mudou de ideia, mas não podia simplesmente falar que iria sem resistir.

-_NO_! Não venha me buscar... eu po... – A chamada havia sido cortada. Agora estava realmente feliz, de modo sarcástico. Seu editor viria lhe buscar, com toda a certeza, e não teria como fugir. Não deveria ter dado nenhuma brecha para que aquilo acontecesse, mas pensar naquele americano o havia feito reconsiderar a ideia.

Arthur fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro de arrependimento. Colocou o roupão que havia usado na noite anterior e se dirigiu para a sala, necessitava de um cigarro e um pouco de bebida.

Pouco tempo depois, olhou para o relógio vendo que horas eram e já era bem tarde, em menos de três horas seu editor apareceria para busca-lo. Levantou-se e foi para o banheiro, precisava tomar um banho, afinal, estava todo suado.

Demorou o suficiente no banho, passando as mãos por todas as marcas que Alfred havia deixado ali logo pela manhã. Elas estavam vermelha e aquilo seria difícil de esconder. Quando a agua da banheira estava ficando fria, o escritor saiu e foi para o quarto se trocar.

Pegou a roupa mais discreta que tinha, não conseguiria usar seu terno tradicional com todas aquelas marcas espalhadas por seu pescoço e ombros, então escolheu uma calça social, um blazer e uma camiseta de mangas compridas que tinha uma gola alta.

Olhou-se no espelho, estava tudo perfeito! Pouco tempo depois ouviu a campainha tocando, bom, agora tinha que trabalhar. Abriu a porta para o editor. Um homem não muito alto, com cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, se ele não fosse seu editor e não enchesse tanto, até poderia pensar em algo mais.

-Vamos logo Arthur! Não podemos deixar os convidados esperando. – Falou com um suave tom hispânico.

-Como se eu tivesse alternativa... – Arthur seguiu o editor até o carro, sentou-se ao seu lado, cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos, tentando mostrar que não queria conversa.

-Arthur, o presidente estará presente hoje, ouvi dizer que você esta ensinando o filho dele, é verdade? – Arthur abriu os olhos e encarou o outro. Não queria conversa, muito menos aquela.

-Yes... – Disse de forma seca, não precisava dar explicações.

-Ah, então é por isso que o presidente disse que levaria seu filho. – O espanhol falou divertido, estava feliz que seu escritor estava ajudando o filho do presidente. Sua popularidade já era enorme, agora ficaria melhor ainda.

-Uh?... – Arthur se espantou com o que ouviu. – Alfred irá também?

Nem percebeu que falou do americano sem formalidades. O espanhol o olhou com uma cara confusa. Eles estavam tão íntimos assim para ele chama-lo pelo nome? Bom, ele era mais jovem e era como um aluno do escritor, então resolveu não pensar mais nisso.

-_Si_, ele estará lá... – Estranhou um pouco, mas relevou. Arthur voltou a fechar os olhos e cruzar os braços, o que espantou o editor é que ele carregava um meio sorriso em sua face.

Chegando ao local da festa, Arthur saiu do carro e esperou por seu editor. Os dois entraram no grande salão onde todos os convidados já estavam esperando. Tinha muitas pessoas que desconhecia, muitos artistas, escritores, os jurados do premio, jornalistas e algumas fãs de alta sociedade. Passou os olhos pelo salão, tentando encontrar alguém, mas não encontrou.

Muitas pessoas chegaram perto dele, o cumprimentando e entregando presentes, flores, cartas e várias outras coisas, agradecia a todos, mas no fundo só queria acabar com tudo aquilo.

Foi apresentado e o chamaram para o palco. Agora era a hora que mais odiava, ter de botar um sorriso no rosto e falar como se não houvessem problemas no mundo. Mesmo assim era seu trabalho e tinha de cumpri-lo.

Alfred observou o escritor subir ao palco. Estava ao lado de seu pai e não podia ir de encontro ao outro, tinha de esperar seu pai resolver ir cumprimenta-lo.

Na visão de Alfred, Arthur estava perfeito, só estranhou o fato de não estar com uma camisa e uma gravata, que usava até mesmo em casa, mas depois se lembrou dos acontecimentos daquela manhã e deu uma risada controlada. Seu pai o olhou com raiva.

-O que foi Alfred? Pare de rir, estamos em um evento sério. – Lhe repreendeu, achando que estava rindo do que o outro falava.

-Me desculpe. - De fato era engraçado ver o inglês falando daquela forma tão formal e encantadora, ele sempre falava como tanta arrogância, mas sabia que aquilo fazia parte de seu trabalho.

Depois que seu discurso acabou, saiu do palco e olhou ao redor, ao lado de seu editor estava o presidente da editora e logo atrás Alfred, com um terno formal, aquilo era raro.

-Sr. Kirkland, congratulações pelo premio. – O Presidente falou e lhe estendeu a mão. – Espero que consiga muito mais prêmios.

-Muito obrigado. Agradeço a editora por me dar essa oportunidade. - Arthur apertou a mão do homem, sem conseguir desviar os olhos do garoto atrás dele. Sorte que ele estava atrás, assim não parecia olhar para o outro.

-Devo agradecer também por estar ajudando meu filho. – Soltou a mão do escritor e se virou para Alfred, que se aproximou. – Espero que não esteja lhe incomodando.

-Não é nenhum incomodo. – Arthur falou sorrindo, olhando diretamente naquelas orbes azuis.

-Me desculpe por meu filho ter passado a noite em sua casa. – Falou polidamente se desculpando pelo filho.

-Não precisa se desculpar. Ele estava compenetrado em sua tarefa e não percebeu a hora – Sorriu mais ainda, fechando os olhos. – Apenas deixei que ficasse, pois já era muito tarde.

-Oh, sim. Obrigado. Bom, preciso ir cumprimentar algumas pessoas. – O presidente se voltou para o filho antes de deixar Arthur. – Fique aqui.

-Sim, senhor! – Alfred respondeu. Logo após estavam os dois sozinhos em um canto.

-Você fala bem bonito para quem é sempre tão arrogante, _my dear_! – Alfred puxou a conversa.

-Isso não lhe diz respeito, _idiot_. – Respondeu rispidamente, aquele moleque sempre dizia essas coisas.

-_But, my cute teacher,_ não estava te desdenhando... – Se aproximou de Arthur, até poder falar em seu ouvido. – Estou dizendo que você fica muito bonito sorrindo.

-Não se aproxime! – Arthur falou, corando e se desviando do corpo do americano.

-Ninguém está vendo... – Alfred voltou a se aproximar, dessa vez segurando o pulso do escritor. – Quero lhe parabenizar também...

-Alfred, aqui não é lugar... – Sentiu ser arrastado pelo outro até um corredor onde tinham diversas portas. Alfred o empurrou contra uma das portas, a fechando assim que estraram.

-Arthur... – Forçou o menor a encostar-se na parede, lhe lambendo o pescoço e sussurrando em seu ouvido. – _Congratulations_...

Alfred o segurou e o beijou com volúpia, segurando sua cabeça e sua cintura, forçando os dois corpos juntos. Colocou uma de suas pernas entre as do escritor e pressionou um pouco aquele lugar.

-Alf... pare com isso, _for god´s sake_! Hnnn – O escritor não conseguiu segurar o gemido. Estava sendo estimulado e de fato gostava daqueles toques que não tinham nenhuma vergonha.

-Artie, _it´s a gift_... – Alfred falou e logo apos de leu uma leve mordida no lóbulo da orelha.

O americano riu baixo, ele não queria parar com aquilo. Beijou novamente o inglês com mais calma, mas com certa urgência. Arthur já não se importava muito de onde estavam, deixou que seus braços circulassem os ombros de Alfred e se agarrou à suas roupas.

Estavam se abraçando, se beijando e se roçando. Ambos estavam totalmente viciados naquelas sensações e mal conseguiam aguentar a pressão. E mais uma vez, algo os interrompeu. Era o celular de Arthur que tocava, seu editor estava lhe ligando.

Aquela era a terceira vez naquele dia que isso acontecia. Tiveram de parar o que estavam fazendo. Arthur atendeu a chamada completamente irritado.

-_What do you want_? – Arthur falou sem rodeio.

-_But_, agora? Eu estou no… banheiro… er… - Arthur não sabia o que dizer, aparentemente era algo sério e teria de voltar ao salão.

-Ok, já estou indo. – Desligou o celular e virou-se para o americano – Precisamos voltar...

-Hnnn... mas, você quer voltar, _Darling_? – Alfred falou divertido, vendo a cara de irritado do outro. Ele também não queria voltar, preferia ficar ali com o escritor.

-_We need to_... – Arthur estava tentando se arrumar e agradeceu muito pelo blazer ser grande o suficiente para esconder sua ereção. Alfred suspirou e tentou se arrumar também, depois acompanhou o escritor até o salão. Antes de chegar até o outro Alfred parou assustado.

Arthur estava parado, com os olhos completamente abertos e estava tremendo dos pés à cabeça. Era como se tivesse estancado naquele lugar depois de ver um fantasma e realmente aquilo só podia ser um fantasma.

O escritor saiu andando pelo corredor até o salão onde estava ocorrendo a festa. Seu editor havia dito que alguém muito importante queria conversar com ele, mas não disse quem seria... em fim, teve de parar o que estava fazendo para ir se encontrar com aquela pessoa muito importante.

Chegando ao salão, parou com tudo. Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira! Mas que merda aquela pessoa estava fazendo ali. Estava com raiva, medo e aterrorizado, fazendo com que não soubesse como agir. A pessoa que mais odiava no mundo estava bem a sua frente.

-Arthur, trouxemos o diretor da escola que você estudou. Ele era seu responsável não? – O editor espanhol falou bem animado, achando que Arthur estava parado por estar surpreso de ver aquele que o ajudara.

Arthur não disse nada, apenas ficou olhando enquanto Alfred tentava entender o que estava acontecendo.

Continua...

**Notas finais:**

– Frase de um poema de Camões.

Bom, é isso, espero que tenham gostado! Kker coisa mande reviews!


	6. Break Through

_**Notas: **Bom, mais um capitulo! Gente, me desculpa por ter demorado para postar... Eu preciso acabar meu mestrado que ta osso, mas tb acabei tendo um blokeio mental!  
>Mas agora de boa, ja passei pela parte mais complicada... espero que vocês gostem deste capitulo e não me matem pelas desgraças alheias!<br>Boa leitura!_

Break Through!

Arthur estava completamente petrificado frente àquele homem. Alfred não tinha a mínima ideia do que estava acontecendo, mas sabia muito bem que não era uma boa coisa.

-Arthur, trouxemos o diretor da escola que você estudou. Ele era seu responsável não? – Sim ele era o responsável de Arthur quando ele ainda estava no colégio e não conseguia pagar suas contas, mas acima de tudo isso aquele homem também era aquele que o mais humilhou em sua vida.

-Oh, Arthur. Como você cresceu! – O Diretor falou meio malicioso. – Espero que ainda se lembre de um velho como eu.

Estava na face de Arthur o quanto ele se lembrava. Aquele homem se chamava George Villiers (1), era o diretor que o acolhera depois da morte de seu pai e também aquele que o violara diversas vezes, as marcas de cada tortura que recebera estavam por todos os lados de sua alma ao ponto de não conseguir esquecer nem mesmo um segundo que passara ao seu lado.

-George... Villiers... – Arthur estava atordoado. Sua fala estava tremula e quase inaudível. Alfred podia ser idiota ou o que quer que fosse, mas pôde rapidamente perceber que Arthur tinha medo e até um certo ódio daquela pessoa.

-Que bom que ainda se lembra. – George falou olhando diretamente nos olhos de Arthur. Aos poucos começou a andar de encontro ao escritor, o abraçou e levou sua cabeça até o ouvido do outro. – Ficaria muito triste se você não se lembrasse.

-Pare... – Arthur não sabe como reagir, aquele homem estava novamente o perseguindo depois de ter passado tantos anos tentando o esquecer. Por mais que George fosse muito mais velho que ele, não aparentava minimamente a idade que tinha. Era um homem alto, com o corpo bem trabalhado, cabelo negro e olhos azuis escuros, mas mesmo tendo uma boa aparência, seu interior era completamente podre. Não tinha um pingo de piedade, adorava impor a dor a seus brinquedos e não conseguia se satisfazer com pouco: tinha que torturar o máximo possível sua preza.

-Arthur, você está mais belo do que nunca. – George falou ainda abraçado ao escritor. Com uma de suas mãos, o diretor apertou a coxa e a bunda de Arthur. Por sua vez o escritor fechou os olhos e os punhos sentindo a raiva crescer dentro de si.

Um pouco mais atrás do escritor estava Alfred. Ele estava vendo aquele homem estranho agarrando _seu_ Arthur sem nenhuma vergonha, mas o pior era ver que o escritor não conseguia esboçar nenhuma reação.

-Poderíamos nos encontrar mais vezes Arthur, o que acha? – George não havia se dado conta do rapaz que estava atrás de Arthur e continuou a passar sua mão pelo corpo do escritor. Acariciou novamente sua coxa e subiu a mão, entrando no blazer que Arthur usava e subindo-lhe a blusa.

Arthur já não estava aguentando mais, sentir aquela mão correndo por seu corpo, a ironia em sua fala e a respiração dele perto de seu ouvido. Estava com nojo e repulsa, tudo aquilo o estava deixando fervendo de raiva. De fato não conseguia se mover, tinha medo de acabar o esmurrando ali mesmo e isso acabaria com sua imagem. Respirou fundo e se separou dos braços que o seguravam.

-Infelizmente não creio que seja possível, minha agenda anda cheia. – Arthur deu um sorriso extremamente falso. Alfred pôde sentir pelo tom da voz que o escritor estava possesso, então começou a andar até ele para tentar acalma-lo. Colocou a mão no ombro de Arthur e sorriu quando o outro lhe olhou surpreso.

-Arthur está me ensinando literatura todos os dias, _you know_! – Alfred olhou bem nos olhos de George como se dissesse que agora Arthur pertencia a ele. – Por falar nisso, Artie, algumas pessoas estavam te procurando...

-Uh? Ah, _sure_. – Arthur estava perdido naquela situação. Alfred sorria para ele e aquilo o acalmava, era como se ele pudesse dissipar toda sua raiva e preocupação por estar ao seu lado.

Ambos se afastaram de George. Alfred agarrou a mão do mais velho e o conduziu para um lugar mais afastado, tinha plena certeza de que precisava tirar o escritor de perto daquele homem e Arthur estava desesperado de mais para não seguir o jovem americano.

O diretor os observava ao longe. Uma pontada de inveja lhe invadiu o ser, quem aquele moleque pensava que era para levar seu brinquedo mais precioso? Ele cuidara de Arthur tão bem, o domara, o treinara para satisfazê-lo do jeito que mais gostava e agora um pirralho estava querendo tirar sua preza de si? Não iria permitir de jeito nenhum.

-Alfred? – Arthur chamou pelo americano para que este parasse de andar. Estavam em um lugar bem afastado, onde não havia outras pessoas além deles. O jovem parou com tudo e olhou para o escritor. – _You_... você poderia largar a minha mão?

Alfred olhou com uma cara surpresa para o outro, se dando conta de que segurava com força sua mão. Largou a mão do escritor e se desculpou, mas mesmo assim ainda mantinha uma expressão fria, como se esperasse por uma explicação do que havia acontecido.

-Kirkland, o senhor poderia me explicar a situação? – Alfred perguntou formalmente como se não tivesse nenhuma intimidade com o escritor.

Parecia até outra pessoa, o sorriso, que sempre estampava seu rosto, havia desaparecido. Arthur ficou completamente perdido. Se antes estava sem reação, agora, além de tudo, estava se sentindo como se seu coração estivesse esmagado.

-Prefiro não comentar sobre o assunto. – Arthur falou e abaixou o olhar. A tristeza dentro de seus olhos era evidente e provavelmente não conseguiria se livrar dela tão cedo. Alfred pôde perceber que o outro não iria lhe falar nada, mas iria se esforçar. Ver Arthur com aquela cara triste, com medo e a raiva de antes o deixava preocupado.

Respirou fundo e se aproximou do mais velho, deixando que sua mão lhe acariciasse o rosto, parando logo em seguida em seu queixo para erguê-lo.

-_I want to know_, Arthur. – Alfred falou quase tocando os lábios do outro com os seus. O escritor abriu os olhos o máximo que podia, aquele moleque parecia um homem maduro, convicto e extremamente belo. Olhou diretamente para aquelas orbes azuis do outro, corou e pouco tempo depois desviou o olhar.

-Não há a necessidade que você saiba, Mister Jones. – Arthur não sabia o que fazer, estava tremendo e seu coração batendo freneticamente. Realmente não havia a necessidade de aquele garoto saber de tudo, mas do jeito que ele lhe perguntava... fazia com que seu coração não pudesse negar a vontade de estar em seus braços e falar sobre seu passado para que pudesse ser confortado por ele.

-Não me importa se há a necessidade ou não... – Alfred segurava o rosto de Arthur delicadamente, enquanto com a outra mão aproximava seus quadris, abraçando o escritor. – ...Não aguento ver seu rosto banhado nessa tristeza.

Arthur olhou para Alfred completamente surpreso. Abriu os lábios, mas não conseguiu pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Alfred o observava com um olhar terno e ao mesmo tempo preocupado, seus rostos estavam muito próximos, como se fossem se beijar a qualquer momento. Respirou fundo, tentando acalmar seu coração, segurou os braços do americano e soltou-se deles.

-Vamos para minha casa. – Isso era o que ele conseguia fazer no momento. Estava completamente vermelho por causa de toda aquela situação. Estava em uma festa de comemoração a um premio que havia ganho, mas mesmo assim não se importava com aquilo. Agora apenas queria deixar-se ser envolto pelos braços do americano.

Não foi exatamente fácil sair da festa. Muitos paravam para cumprimentá-lo, além do fato de ter sido parado por seu editor. Queria sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível e quando seu editor lhe disse que precisava ficar mais um tempo na festa, tratou logo de dizer que já havia cumprido todas as formalidades e não havia mais a necessidade de ficar por ali.

O editor achou meio estranho o comportamento do escritor, ainda mais por ele estar acompanhado do filho do presidente, mas relevou o assunto achando que ele também estava se retirando, afinal, aquelas festas não deveriam agradar um garoto como ele.

Os dois caminharam até o carro de Alfred e ficaram em silencio por todo o caminho, apenas olhando de relance um para o outro em alguns momentos. Foram exatamente trinta minutos até chegarem ao apartamento de Arthur. Ele abriu a porta e permitiu que o jovem entrasse. Não sabia como começar a conversa, pensou sobre isso todo o caminho da festa até sua casa, mas mesmo assim não conseguia expressar o que tinha pensado.

Alfred sentou-se no sofá da sala do escritor enquanto o mesmo pegava dois copos com bebida e acendia seu cigarro. Arthur estava nervoso e ver o jovem lhe olhando daquela forma tão profunda não estava ajudando em nada.

-Arthur? – Alfred foi o primeiro a quebrar aquele silencio constrangedor. Pegou o copo que o escritor lhe oferecia e deu um gole, olhou para o outro e perguntou: - Porque seus olhos insistem em soletrar tristeza?

Arthur mais uma vez se surpreendeu. Aquele garoto que sempre falava errado, que não conseguia nem mesmo ler um livro clássico e sempre parecera um moleque atrevido, estava falando tão formal e tão... tão passional. Aparentemente o americano não era tão idiota quanto parecia. Piscou algumas vezes, bebeu o liquido em seu copo e deu uma tragada em seu cigarro. Fechou os olhos e suspirou começando a falar.

-Alfred, a vida não é tão simples quanto parece. – Largou o copo sobre a mesa e o cigarro no cinzeiro para depois apoiar os braços em seus joelhos, segurando suas próprias mãos. Abaixou a cabeça e continuou... – Não é algo que um garoto como você possa entender.

-_Why don´t you try_? – Alfred perguntou se levantando de onde estava para sentar-se ao lado do escritor. – Se não tentar, não saberá se eu posso ou não entender.

-Eu preferia que você não soubesse. – Bom, Arthur o conhecia a menos de um mês. Isso não era algo que saía falando para qualquer um e realmente preferia não tocar no assunto. Suspirou cansado, algo dentro de si lhe dizia para falar, mas não conseguia organizar todas as ideias.

-Arthur, _please tell me_. – O escritor levantou o rosto e olhou para a expressão preocupada do jovem americano. Alfred estava sentado ao seu lado, o olhando carinhosamente, mas ao mesmo tempo com uma ponta de tristeza. Aquela expressão o havia quebrado suas ultimas barreiras.

-Não quero que você me odeie. – Suas sobrancelhas estavam tremendo, seu rosto vermelho e o olhar marejado. Alfred entendeu o que deveria fazer, segurou o escritor, lhe deu um beijo terno e então o abraçou, deixando-o encostado em seu peito. Arthur deixou-se ser abraçado, acariciou o jovem e fechou os olhos por um instante. – Alfred, _since now... forgive me_.

Alfred fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido pelos dedos de Arthur em seus lábios. Suspirou e deixou que apenas o escritor falasse.

Arthur enterrou seu rosto no peito de Alfred antes de começar a falar. Respirou fundo, sentindo os braços do jovem lhe segurarem firmemente e depois começou a contar seu passado.

Sim, era duro lembrar-se de tudo aquilo novamente, mas tentava ao máximo colocar em palavras todas as cruéis memorias que carregava. Arthur tentava não se mexer enquanto falava, não queria de jeito nenhum que o outro o olhasse diretamente, mas podia sentir que Alfred estava meio atordoado.

O escritor contou sobre seus pais, como eles se apaixonaram, como eles viveram, como ele havia nascido e como toda a felicidade começara a desmoronar. Falou como vivera em um mundo cercado por violência, loucura e solidão.

Alfred estava completamente chocado. Seus pais eram bem rígidos, cheios de formalidades e poucos sentimentos, mas era uma família minimamente feliz, não passavam dificuldades e ele nunca teve de se preocupar com nada além dos seus desejos. Agora ouvindo tudo aquilo... era como se fosse apenas mais um livro, uma estória fictícia, mas sabia que era a mais cruel das verdades.

Sentia Arthur tremer e soluçar em seus braços enquanto contava perfeitamente os fatos de seu passado. As lagrimas quentes caindo em seu peito e molhando sua camisa eram as provas de que aquela tristeza não era apenas um devaneio.

Aos poucos Alfred começou a entender o porquê dos livros de Arthur serem tão aclamados. Eles eram todos seus medos, seus sentimentos, seu vazio, sua tristeza e sua esperança. O americano apertou ainda mais o escritor em seus braços e abaixou a cabeça. Arthur estava lhe enchendo com um sentimento tão intenso que acabou por ficar com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

Arthur pôde sentir ser apertado ainda mais, parou de falar um instante, suspirou e continuou sua história. Essa era realmente parte que mais lhe doía! A loucura de sua mãe já não permitia que ela o reconhecesse, seu pai já estava completamente dominado pela violência e ele mesmo já havia se perdido em um labirinto escuro.

Falou como pouco tempo depois sua mãe perdera a vida, como seus familiares começaram a perseguir seu pai e como os dois acabaram se mudando para a América.

Alfred estava cada vez mais sem saber como reagir. Por todos os deuses, que vida desgraçada que Arthur tivera! Ele que sempre se orgulhara de ser um americano, amava seu país e sua bandeira, quando ouviu o escritor falar da sua vida escolar ficou completamente desapontado, como poderiam o maltratar tanto só pelo bel prazer da desgraça alheia?

Sentiu Arthur estremecer em seus braços quando a história chegou ao momento em que seu pai havia se suicidado. Aquilo era insano! Completamente insano! Eis que a conversa chegou a seu ponto principal: George Villiers.

-Aquele homem... – A voz de Arthur começou a ficar pesada, não com a tristeza de antes, mas sim com ódio. As lágrimas haviam parado de escorrer por seus olhos e ele fechou seu punho sobre o peito de Alfred. – Ele me acolheu depois que meu pai faleceu.

-Hn... _so_...? – Pela primeira vez Alfred falou alguma coisa. Ele estava preocupado com o que estava por vir, mas queria ouvir da boca de Arthur.

-_At first_... ele me levou para sua casa, me deixou ficar em um quarto. – A voz de Arthur estava cada vez mais fria, com toda a certeza aquela parte era o clímax de seu passado. – De fato ele "cuidou" de mim... mas ele nunca ficava em casa, no primeiro momento eu achei que era pelos afazeres na escola.

-E não era? – Alfred estava prestando bastante atenção no homem em seus braços. Aquilo era estranho, mas depois que o escritor parou de chorar, parecia que agora ele poderia falar também.

-Alfred... a partir daqui... eu... – Arthur não sabia o que dizer. Deveria falar das atrocidades que passara? Alfred teria nojo? Não tinha as respostas.

-Fale para mim, _sweet heart_. Eu quero ouvir. – Alfred acariciou as costas de Arthur para lhe dar mais confiança. Levantou o rosto do escritor com uma das mãos e o beijou como se mostrasse que estava tudo bem.

-_No_... Alfred... eu não quero... – Arthur segurou o rosto do jovem com as duas mãos e o beijou em desespero. – Eu não quero que você sinta nojo de mim.

Alfred piscou algumas vezes sem entender do que o outro podia estar dizendo, mas abriu um grande sorriso, levantou Arthur e o colocou sentado em seu colo.

-_You are my Darling, no need to be afraid_! – Alfred o abraçou pela cintura, juntando ainda mais os dois corpos.

-_But_... – Arthur suspirou e fechou os olhos. – Tudo bem...

Essa era a hora em que o passado de Arthur se tornava vazio. O escritor começou a contar como o diretor chegava tarde em casa, como as coisas haviam melhorado na escola por ele ser filho adotivo do diretor, como George o tratava bem. Pena que isso tudo não duraria muito.

Um dia Arthur estava completamente sem sono e resolveu sair de seu quarto. Resolveu ir até a cozinha para pegar algo, mas no meio do caminho começou a ouvir alguns barulhos estranhos, eles vinham do escritório de George.

Arthur falou de como se aproximou do escritório e viu o diretor com uma cara extremamente feliz, enquanto um garoto estava amarrado, chorando, sangrando, amordaçado e sentado em seu colo. Era claro que Arthur sabia muito bem o que raios era aquilo, embora nunca tivera experimentado tal coisa.

Aquela visão o deixava atordoado. George estava... "fazendo amor" com um garoto e ainda por cima um garoto que estava todo amarrado. Não conseguiu suportar aquela visão, queria sair correndo daquele lugar. Na ânsia de correr Arthur acabou esbarrando levemente na porta, o que chamou a atenção do diretor, que imediatamente olhou para fora vendo o vulto de Arthur.

Alfred estava ouvindo atentamente. Até aquele ponto estava sem problema, também se lembrava de ter ficado chocado quando acidentalmente viu seu mordomo "comendo" uma das empregadas. Levou uma das mãos até os cabelos do escritor e o acariciou, mostrando que estava tudo bem.

Arthur se moveu um pouco e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Alfred, deixando seu rosto escondido em seu pescoço. As lembranças lhe invadindo com toda a força, era doloroso e revoltante, mas iria contar. Respirou fundo e tomou coragem para continuar.

Arthur fechou os olhos e começou a contar o que acontecera depois. No dia seguinte, ao acordar, ele não havia visto o diretor. Simplesmente se arrumou e foi para mais um dia comum na escola. Os problemas apareceram depois que a noite caiu. Chegou em casa depois das oito horas e lá encontrou o diretor sentado no sofá bebendo uma taça de vinho.

Aquilo era estranho, George sempre chegava tarde da noite, mas dessa vez ele estava lá antes mesmo de Arthur chegar.

George o havia chamado para conversar, pela primeira vez o diretor havia lhe oferecido um pouco da bebida e como bom garoto não negou. Pouco tempo depois Arthur se encontrava embriagado. O diretor então se aproximou e o abraçou, deixando as duas taças sobre a mesa.

Infelizmente Arthur não tinha controle sobre seu corpo, mas sua cabeça estava funcionando sem problema, então conseguia ouvir e entender o que lhe era dito além de conseguir sentir as mãos do diretor sobre si.

Sem esperar, George o agarrou pelos cabelos o puxando para trás e então lhe beijou com força. Arthur tentou se mexeu para se soltar, mas estava difícil. O corpo do diretor lhe prensava sobre o encosto do sofá, suas mãos o seguravam pelos cabelos e pela cintura.

Não demorou muito para que o diretor lhe pedisse que fosse um bom menino e então lhe arrancou as roupas sem se importar se elas ficassem rasgadas. Passou a percorrer o corpo jovem de Arthur com a língua, mordendo sem nenhuma piedade, sugando e lambendo quando o sangue corria.

Desceu um pouco mais e se posicionou entre as pernas de Arthur. O escritor ainda podia se lembrar que o diretor lhe disse que geralmente não fazia aquele tipo de coisa, mas como era a primeira vez de seu amado Arthur, ele iria lhe mostrar como se fazia.

Apertou com força um dos mamilos de Arthur e depois lambeu seu membro. A risada era escandalosa pela reação que o jovem tivera, continuou lambendo seu membro de cima a baixo, mordendo com os caninos e depois de longos minutos enfiou tudo em sua boca. Mas aquela gentileza toda não iria muito longe.

Cansado de brincar, George o ergueu um pouco e sem nenhum preparo enfiou seu próprio membro na entrada de Arthur, o fazendo gritar de dor. Aquilo era horrível, doía mesmo, seu corpo estando meio anestesiado. Mesmo assim o diretor se movia insistentemente dentro de si, cada vez mais fundo e cada vez mais forte.

A bebida impedia que Arthur se movesse, seu corpo parecia uma gelatina e aquilo que George estava fazendo estava deixando pior ainda. Sentia medo, nojo e vergonha. Seus olhos já estavam completamente nublados e as lagrimas escorriam por sua face. No fim, estava completamente inconsciente sobre o sofá.

E aquilo se seguiu pelos anos seguintes, cada vez pior. Sendo torturado e abusado, até que seu corpo não aguentasse mais.

-_Oh god_... – Involuntariamente Alfred levou a mão até sua boca. Aquilo o havia deixado com nojo... com muito nojo. Estava com os olhos completamente arregalados e sem reação. Como aquele filho da mãe poderia fazer isso ao Arthur?

Arthur olhou para o americano preocupado. Pronto, aquele era o fim. Com toda a certeza Alfred estava desconcertado. Tentou tocar o jovem americano, mas foi impedido por um tapa em sua mão.

Alfred não sabia como reagir. Estava tremendo de raiva. Quando o escritor tentou lhe tocar, ele simplesmente se afastou. Empurrou o outro de seu colo, se levantou e saiu sem nem mesmo olhar para trás. Precisava de um tempo.

Arthur ficou espantado, ainda caído no chão de sua sala. Era justamente isso que mais temia, não queria que Alfred o tratasse assim. Sem perceber as lagrimas começaram a correr em seu rosto e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi levar as mãos para junto ao seu peito e curvar-se em dor.

O jovem americano saiu correndo da casa de Arthur e foi até seu carro. Sentou-se por alguns minutos frente ao volante, ainda sem saber o que fazer. Pouco depois dirigiu até em casa, onde se trancou no quarto e ficou lá até colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Não sabia o que estava sentindo. Quer dizer, sentia nojo, revolta e pena, mas o que mais o perturbava era toda aquela raiva. De nenhuma maneira estava com raiva de Arthur, ele estava realmente com raiva do mundo inteiro.

Arthur havia passado por muita coisa dolorosa em sua vida e ainda por cima tinha aquele homem que não tinha um pingo de vergonha na cara.

Então aquele puto que havia deixado Arthur completamente paralisado, com raiva e com um olhar cheio de tristeza o havia estuprado sem nenhum pudor?

-_Son of a bitch_!

Agora todos os fatos estavam se encaixando. Quando leu o primeiro livro de Arthur, pôde sentir a intensidade dos sentimentos dele. Aquela mistura doce e amarga de amor, solidão, felicidade, tristeza e vazio. Então era por todo seu passado que ele carregava aquele olhar cheio de tristeza e rancor?

Dois dias se passaram desde que havia saído da casa de Arthur. Nesses dois dias havia ido para a escola como sempre, mas não conversara com ninguém e nenhum dos seus amigos chegava perto pelo fato de Alfred estar com cara de que mataria alguém se o fizessem.

Ele precisou desses dois longos dias para colocar as ideias em ordem. Pensou em como Arthur havia se negado a contar tudo aquilo, mas no fim acabou falando por sentir a segurança que ele próprio havia demonstrado ao escritor. Pensou nos sentimentos de Arthur, em como ele havia se sentido por todos aqueles anos... mas o arrependimento só veio quando começou a pensar em como ele tinha largado o escritor sozinho e desamparado em seu apartamento. Arthur tinha confiado nele e ele o abandonara.

A visão do escritor com os olhos imersos em uma escuridão lhe fazia sentir-se culpado. Ele queria voltar! Queria ver Arthur novamente, queria abraça-lo, beija-lo, acaricia-lo e queria ter certeza de que ele nunca mais sentisse aquele turbilhão de sentimentos obscuros novamente! E assim, no terceiro dia após Arthur ter se aberto para ele, resolveu voltar ao seu apartamento.

Alfred estacionou o carro no local de sempre e entrou no prédio. Parou bem na porta de Arthur, ia tocar o interfone, mas notou que a porta estava destrancada. Achou estranho, mas depois imaginou que o escritor poderia estar amargurado o suficiente para ter se esquecido de fechar a porta corretamente.

Entrou observando que tudo estava em seu devido lugar, as luzes estavam apagadas e a sala vazia. Caminhou pelo corredor, passando pelo escritório. Não o encontrara por lá, o ultimo lugar que restava era o quarto.

Parou de frente à porta, bateu e esperou, mas nenhuma resposta foi ouvida. Então simplesmente segurou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. Nesse momento deixou que sua boca se abrisse e seus olhos arregalassem. Mas que merda era aquela?

Aquela visão era... era... revoltante! Não tinha a mínima noção do que fazer, apenas entrou no quarto e parou perto da cama onde Arthur o olhava com lagrimas nos olhos, mas estes pareciam não ter nenhuma vida.

Arthur estava completamente amarrado por cordas de couro, seus joelhos dobrados com uma espécie de barra de metal os separando. Suas mãos estavam presas firmemente atrás de sua cabeça. Havia marcas por todo seu corpo, sangue correndo de alguns ferimentos causados por um chicote. Em sua boca havia uma mordaça que o impedia de gritar, seu membro estava preso e vários vibradores fincados em sua entrada, presos por uma cinta para que não caíssem.

Ouviu o barulho de alguém se aproximando por trás e se virou bruscamente vendo a figura de George Villiers.

-Oh, você veio brincar também?

Continua...

1 – Primeiro conde de Buckingham e primeiro dono do atual "Palácio de Buckingham".

_Ahhhhh olha eu vou deixar aki uma enquete para o próximo cap:  
>O que o Alf deve fazer:<br>a) Entrar em desespero, dar um murro no infeliz do diretor e ir ajudar o Artie.  
>b) Entrar na brincadeira do diretor, mas no fim acabar com a raça dele. E depois ajudar Artie.<br>c)Correr para ajudar Artie imediatamente, quando o diretor for para cima dele, Alf desce a porrada por estar desesperado e volta a ajudar Artie.  
>Por favor, quem puder me responda esta enquete...<br>Obrigada pela leitura!_


	7. Drive me High!

_**Notas: **__Opa! Desculpa não ter atualizado isso antes... mas fiquei numa puta correria no fim do ano e logo depois eu cachorrinho morreu e eu fiquei triste o suficiente para não conseguir escrever uma palavra sequer... Em fim... Aqui está o novo capitulo! Por falar nisso, minha enquete do cap anterior deu a letra C, mas eu pensei bastante e resolvi dar uma modificadinha nos planos...__  
><em>_Ah! Avisos:__  
><em>_Primeiro: Foi por livre e espontânea vontade que eu não detalhei mais a tortura do Arthur...__  
><em>_Segundo: Frogtie é o bondage que amarra as pernas e tornozelos... Amarrar o corpo = Karada ou Kinbaku (mas eu non coloquei esses nomes na fic...)__  
><em>_Terceiro: Eu sou PÉSSIMA para descrever cenas de luta, então essa parte ficou meio pobre...__  
><em>_Boa leitura!_

Drive me High!

Arthur estava mergulhado em desespero. Ele havia contado toda a sua vida para um moleque que conhecia há tão pouco tempo e ele nem mesmo sabia o porquê tinha tomado aquela atitude. Apenas uma coisa era certa: se não houvesse sentimentos no meio daquela relação, Arthur não estaria em completa agonia depois do ocorrido.

Por incrível que pareça, o inglês sabia exatamente onde aquilo iria parar. Depois de ter sido rejeitado tão fervorosamente, o pensamento de perder aquele americano idiota lhe invadiu o coração tão completamente que a única resposta que tinha para aquela sensação era de que o amava.

Não era como havia pensado logo no começo, não era paixão, mas sim amor. Isso o deixava desconcertado, nunca havia tido esse tipo de sentimento antes, não sabia como agir! O amor deveria doer tanto assim? Aquela era uma pergunta ridícula. Arthur sabia muito bem da resposta, seus livros já haviam mostrado tudo o que ele necessitava, afinal, aquelas palavras nada mais era do que seus próprios sentimentos.

Pouco depois que o americano havia saído de sua casa, Arthur se levantou com dificuldade e pegou o copo que tinha deixado sobre a mesa. Beber tudo o que podia era a única alternativa que conseguia encontrar naquele momento. O álcool o deixaria inebriado e totalmente anestesiado, assim seria mais fácil seguir em frente.

Se pudesse, agora ele gostaria de experimentar algo que o levasse para um mundo de fantasias onde não precisaria perder mais nada. Infelizmente ele sempre recusava qualquer tipo de substancia ilícita que aquele seus colegas lhe ofereciam.

Arthur caminhou até o pequeno par onde guardava várias garrafas de tipos diferentes, pegou quantas delas conseguia carregar, voltou para a sala e se jogou no sofá. Bebeu cada gota que podia, sentindo o liquido quente percorrer seu interior e se misturar com a fumaça produzida por seu cigarro.

O escritor encostou-se ao sofá, jogando a cabeça para trás e cobrindo os olhos com um dos braços. A bebida não estava fazendo o efeito desejado, apenas acentuava a dor que sentia no peito. Seus olhos já estavam ardendo pelas lagrimas que corriam incessantemente por seu rosto, Arthur então respirou fundo e sorveu o conteúdo da garrafa que estava em sua mão.

Suas mãos não podiam mais tocar o corpo quente de Alfred e agora restavam apenas o legado das duras memórias daquela sensação. Arthur fechou um pouco os olhos, sentindo a cabeça rodar e as lembranças revoarem em sua mente. Ele quase podia ouvir a voz do americano, ver seu sorriso e sentir o calor de seu abraço. Infelizmente o dia em que se deu conta dos sentimentos que guardava pelo americano foi o mesmo em que o perdera, não havia mais nada ali, apenas o silêncio.

-_I feel so lost when you´re not by my side_… - O escritor nunca havia pensado que algum dia seria capaz de dizer tal frase, mas agora… aquelas palavras pareciam tão baratas comparadas à perda do sol que acabara de despontar em seu intimo.

Arthur já estava em um estado lamentável, mesmo assim, quando a bebida acabou, se levantou para pegar outras. Andou cambaleante, se apoiando na parede, quando estava quase chegando ao seu objetivo, a campainha tocou. O escritor deixou seus olhos se abrirem em uma esperança muda. Será que Alfred havia voltado para seus braços?

Andou até a porta como pôde e a abriu desesperadamente, sem ao menos ver quem era. Por alguns segundos ficou completamente petrificado, à sua frente estava a pessoa que menos gostaria de ver no momento: George Villiers.

-Meu querido Arthur, não sabia que tinha tanta vontade assim de me ver. – O sorriso sarcástico de George o fez dar alguns passos para trás. A bebida já havia feito sua parte e o corpo do escrito perdeu as forças, fazendo com que o mesmo caísse ao chão.

-Não! Vá embora... – Arthur se encolheu no chão. Seu corpo tremia desesperadamente, engoliu seco quando o pensamento de não conseguir lutar contra aquele homem lhe assolou. – Eu não quero...

-_Poor little boy_... – O diretor se aproximou de Arthur e pousou uma das mãos na cabeça do inglês. Ele tremia, estava completamente imóvel sem saber como reagir. – Eu deveria de ter lhe ensinado melhor...

George puxou os cabelos de Arthur o suficiente para ver a expressão de dor e medo em sua face. Novamente usou a força para fazer com que o corpo do menor ficasse estirado ao chão, logo após, sentou-se sobre o abdome de Arthur.

-É ótimo que você já esteja pronto para a brincadeira. – Não estava pronto para nada, mas seu corpo já estava tão ébrio que não conseguia resistir aos atos violentos do diretor. – Você sabe que eu nunca negaria qualquer coisa a você.

O diretor o beijou brutalmente, prendendo suas mãos sobre sua cabeça. Mordeu-lhe os lábios até um filete de sangue descer por seu queixo. Arthur simplesmente não tinha o que fazer, seu corpo não reagia, sua cabeça estava fora de si e a única coisa que conseguia fazer era olhar para o teto, deixando as lagrimas encobrirem sua visão.

Arthur sentiu seu "protetor" deixar seus lábios e ir de encontro ao seu pescoço. George o olhou com raiva e apertou a força que usava em suas mãos, na pele de seu precioso brinquedo haviam marcas feitas por aquele moleque atrevido.

-Arthur, ninguém mais vai tocar no seu corpo! – Villiers lambeu toda a extensão do pescoço do escritor e depois afundou os dentes sobre uma das marcas feitas por Alfred. A dor era intensa, Arthur não conseguia discernir a realidade e acabou por perder a consciência por alguns instantes.

Os poucos minutos em que ficara desacordado foram suficientes para que George o deixasse da maneira que mais gostava. Ainda embriagado, Arthur acordou completamente imóvel sobre sua cama. Seus braços estavam amarrados na cabeceira, as cordas, que prendiam desde suas mãos até os pés estavam apertadas, fazendo com que a dor fosse dilacerante. Mesmo tentando se soltar em vão, Arthur apenas conseguia fazer com que a dor aumentasse.

O trançado da corda apertava seu peito, abdome e baixo ventre. O frogtie impossibilitava que movesse as pernas e tanto seus joelhos, quanto seus tornozelos estavam amarrados ao pé da cama. Aquilo era a ultima coisa que queria experimentar novamente em sua vida.

-Ah, que bom que acordou! – Olhou para a porta e encontrou George caminhando lentamente até onde o escritor estava. Tentou gritar e se soltar, mas era impossível, além das cordas que o prendiam, ainda tinha uma mordaça que impedia sua voz de sair.

O diretor chegou perto e subiu na cama, deixando seu corpo sobre o de Arthur. Lambeu-lhe as lágrimas que estavam em seus olhos e acariciou sua faça, para depois lhe dar um tapa violento.

-Você sabe que eu não gosto de brincar quando você não está acordado. – Aquele tapa havia doído, mas o que estaria por vir era algo bem pior. George passou a mãos por todo o corpo do escritor, seguindo o padrão das cordas, desceu até os mamilos de Arthur e lhe mordeu com força.

O inglês viu um sorriso malicioso se formar no rosto de seu antigo "guardião". Por sua vez, este se sentou entre as pernas de Arthur e pegou uma pequena maleta que estava sobre os pés da cama. Ele sabia o que tinha naquela mala, o diretor guardava ali os brinquedinhos para serem usados em suas perversões.

-Parece que você esqueceu os ensinamentos que eu tanto tive trabalho de lhe ensinar. – Villiers abriu a maleta e tirou de lá um chicote e uma pequena cordinha com algumas bolinhas. Logo tratou de enfiar aquele conteúdo dentro da entrada de Arthur, sem nenhum preparo para que a dor fosse sentida mesmo que a embriaguez ainda estivesse presente.

Arthur sentiu cada uma das bolas daquele brinquedo entrarem em si, para depois sentir o arder da pele em seu peito, feito pelas finas tiras de couro do chicote. Embora não quisesse, seu corpo havia sido treinado para aquele tipo de coisa, então podia sentir seu membro completamente ereto pela dor. George enfiou a mão na maleta para pegar outro objeto, dessa vez era uma capa de couro que envolvia todo seu membro e o apertava, para retardar o gozo.

-Você deveria me dizer "Obrigado, mestre."... - O escritor balançava a cabeça freneticamente, ele não queria nada daquilo. Queria apenas que Alfred viesse e lhe envolvesse em seu abraço.

-Vamos, diga! Eu quero tanto ouvir! – Pena que isso não aconteceria. Arthur sentiu novamente o couro do chicote lhe marcar a pele, uma, duas, três vezes... e assim acabou mergulhando em sua própria mente, ficando semiconsciente. Seus olhos estavam abertos, porém a mente foi desligada para que não precisasse pensar naquilo que estava acontecendo. Não havia mais lágrimas a serem derramadas, não havia mais luz, não havia mais esperança, não havia mais nada além do vazio. Agora era só esperar que George se cansasse e o deixasse.

Aparentemente George não ficaria satisfeito com pouca coisa. Assim, Arthur continuou mergulhado no vazio, sendo humilhado e torturado por dois longos dias até que seu corpo não aguentasse mais. Estava tão acabado que nem mesmo conseguiu perceber que alguém havia aberto a porta de seu quarto. Não que isso fosse bom, a única pessoa em sua casa era George, ou seja, ele apenas voltara para brincar um pouco mais.

Se Arthur estivesse minimamente consciente teria ficado em um êxtase de felicidade e tristeza. Alfred o olhava sem conseguir acreditar naquilo que via. Quem no mundo deixaria uma pessoa num estado tão lastimável quanto aquele?

-Oh, você veio brincar também? – A voz vinha do homem parado às suas costas. Alfred sentiu o sangue correr por seu corpo e a raiva subir à sua cabeça. Aquele desgraçado era a pessoa que fizera Arthur sofrer no passado e agora fazia a mesma coisa. Se ao menos ele tivesse ficado com o escritor...

-Brincar? – Alfred virou-se com uma expressão de puro ódio. Como aquele cara conseguia pronunciar tais palavras tão calmamente? Seguiu o diretor com os olhos, vendo-o se aproximar de Arthur e segurar seu queixo, o virando para o americano.

-Veja, ele é um bom brinquedo. Seu corpo é tão impuro que consegue ficar excitado mesmo inconsciente. – George apertou o rosto de Arthur e segurou seu membro. Alfred já tinha passado do limite que conseguia controlar a raiva, estava com tanto ódio que não conseguia mover seu próprio corpo.

-Por quê? – Trincou os dentes e levantou o olhar. Queria ouvir a resposta antes de afundar o punho na face daquele homem.

-Por quê? Oras, eu o adotei para ser meu brinquedo. E você é o moleque que quis rouba-lo. – George olhou para Alfred e depois se abaixou, cobrindo o corpo de Arthur com o seu.

Alfred assistiu a cena atônito. Arthur não merecia aquilo! O peso de ter deixado o escritor sozinho depois de ter ouvido todo aquele passado o atormentava e ver as consequências de seus atos deixavam a situação muito pior. Queria acabar com aquele desgraçado e faria isso nem que manchasse sua querida reputação.

-É uma pena que você não pode satisfazer meu querido Arthur. Só eu sei como trata-lo para que ele fique com essa bela expressão! – George aproximou os lábios dos de Arthur e o beijou, em quanto acariciava lhe a face.

Essa fôra a gota d´agua. Ninguém iria tocar Arthur daquela forma, ainda mais sendo aquele hipócrita. Alfred fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, depois saiu em direção do diretor, com passos pesados e o punho fechado.

Alfred jogava futebol americano, derrubar aquele cara era uma tarefa fácil. Não lhe deu um murro logo de cara, apenas utilizou o braço para pegar George pelo pescoço e atira-lo ao chão. Por sua vez, o diretor ficou meio aturdido e não conseguiu esboçar qualquer reação nos poucos segundos que teve até Alfred sentar em cima de si.

Logo veio uma chuva de socos e tapas. Villiers tentou se defender o quanto podia, acertou alguns poucos tapas em Alfred, mas este estava tão possesso que pouco se importou e continuou a socar aquele homem em baixo de si. Suas mãos já estavam ficando dormentes e molhadas com o sangue sujo do diretor quando percebeu que o mesmo não estava mais consciente.

Alfred se levantou e foi até a cama. Queria abraçar Arthur mais do que qualquer outra coisa, mas primeiro precisaria livrá-lo de todo aquele sofrimento. Começou removendo todos os brinquedos que estavam fincados em sua entrada. O corpo do escritor estremecia e gemia com o ato, mas aquilo era realmente necessário, não podia deixar tudo aquilo ali. Aquela tarefa era tão cruel que seus olhos ficaram marejados em quanto continuava o processo.

Posteriormente desamarrou as cordas que prendiam seus joelhos e tornozelos, desfez o frogtie, retirou as cordas que envolviam seus braços e corpo e por fim retirou-lhe a mordaça. Quando terminou, Alfred cobriu o escritor com um lençol e o abraçou, precisava tirá-lo dali. Beijou-lhe a face, se levantou com Arthur em seus braços e o levou até o escritório.

Após constatar que o inglês dormia calmamente no sofá, Alfred pegou o telefone e ligou para policia. Aquele filho da mãe continuava desacordado e precisava despacha-lo rapidamente antes que Arthur acordasse.

Pouco depois alguns policiais tocavam a campainha. Arranjar uma desculpa para o homem estar desacordado foi fácil, disse que o homem invadiu sua residência e ele tinha reagido e nocauteado o sujeito. Difícil mesmo foi explicar por que raios o homem estava usando apenas um roupão, mas os policiais acabaram constatando que ele devia de ser mais um pervertido.

Ao ver o homem ser algemado e carregado para longe da casa de Arthur, o americano suspirou aliviado. Agora só era necessário cuidar dos ferimentos do escritor e esperar que ele recuperasse a consciência. Voltou ao escritório, pegou novamente Arthur em seus braços e o levou de volta ao quarto. Colocou o escritor sobre a cama, Arthur dormia com uma expressão serena, porem quando tocava em seu corpo, uma ponta de dor podia ser vista em sua face.

Alfred jogou fora todas as porcarias que George havia deixado para trás, as cordas, os brinquedos e o chicote. O americano lembrou-se da vez que Arthur resolveu brincar com ele daquela mesma forma, o amarrando e o vendando, porem o escritor não queria que ele sentisse dor, apenas prazer. Realmente aquele dia fôra excitante, embora tenha ficado um pouco dolorido depois, mas era algo muito mais prazeroso e carinhoso do que a forma grotesca com que George havia tratado o inglês.

Arthur era realmente muito organizado, porém encontrar a caixa de medicamentos foi algo complicado. Alfred demorou um bom tempo para encontra-la em um dos armários com um amontoado de roupas por cima. Precisava esperar o escritor acordar para poder dar-lhe alguma comida e posteriormente os medicamentos, mas no momento precisava limpar todas as feridas espalhadas por seu corpo.

Alfred esquentou um pouco de agua no microondas, pegou algumas gazes e começou a limpar lentamente cada um dos machucados sobre o torso de Arthur. Por vezes o escritor gemia pela dor, mas infelizmente aquilo era necessário.

O americano não conseguia deixar de pensar que aquilo era culpa sua. Enquanto retirava o sangue da pele de Arthur, Alfred se martirizava pelo ocorrido, se ele não fosse tão fraco ao ponto de não aguentar toda aquela história, o escritor não estaria naquele estado.

Se ele nunca tivesse ido ao apartamento do escritor, se ele tivesse continuado a apenas sair com os amigos por pura diversão, talvez Arthur não precisasse passar por tudo aquilo novamente. Essa havia sido a escolha de Alfred. Ele mesmo escolhera cada um dos caminhos que o levavam ao inglês.

O americano podia estar com os amigos em um prostibulo qualquer a essa hora, transando com alguma mulher da vida, mas não, ele estava ali com Arthur. Aquilo o confundira desde o começo, apenas o escritor o fazia sentir-se excitado e fora de si, mas agora era ele que fazia o peito de Alfred apertar e doer como nunca havia acontecido antes. Os sentimentos pelo inglês haviam crescido de forma descontrolada em seu intimo ao ponto de não conseguir controlar a situação. Alfred acabara ficando atordoado com aquela enxurrada de novas sensações e pensamentos.

Era duro ouvir e ver aquela expressão de dor, era cruel saber que ele mesmo era o culpado e era pior ainda não saber se Arthur ainda o aceitaria depois de tudo aquilo.

O jovem não sabia quando Arthur acordaria, mesmo assim, ao terminar de limpá-lo, foi até a cozinha ver se tinha algo comestível. Infelizmente não encontrou nada e a única coisa que conseguia fazer era comida de microondas e mingau de aveia. Pronto! Era isso que faria: um mingau... isso se encontrasse os ingredientes necessários.

Vasculhou a cozinha atrás do que precisava, colocou tudo sobre a bancada e pôs-se a fazer a "comida". Poucos minutos depois já estava tudo pronto, deixou a panela sobre o fogão e voltou ao quarto. Arthur ainda dormia, deitou-se junto ao escritor, o colocou em seus braços e adormeceu ao seu lado.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Arthur recobrava a consciência, porem seus olhos estavam tão pesados que mal conseguia abri-los. Seu corpo e sua cabeça doíam, estava com uma bela ressaca, mesmo assim não conseguia esquecer o ocorrido. Remexeu-se um pouco, sentindo que estava livre. Finalmente aquele sádico havia o deixado sozinho, mas... se ele estava sozinho, porque sentia algo quente ao seu lado? Aquele homem nunca dormiria ali, nunca!

Arthur virou o corpo como pôde e abriu os olhos. Depois de tanto tempo aquela porcaria de bebida estava fazendo o efeito certo! Alfred dormia feito um anjo ao seu lado, aquela era a visão mais bela que tivera nos últimos dias. Pelo menos depois de ter sofrido tanto, podia apreciar uma ilusão tão plena. Parecia tão real que o escritor resolveu se jogar em seus braços para tentar sentir o máximo que podia daquele sonho.

Alfred se assustou com o movimento brusco e acabou acordando. Sorriu ao ver que Arthur estava o abraçando tão veementemente, o americano retornou o abraço que recebia e beijou o topo da cabeça de Arthur, fazendo com que o mesmo levantasse o rosto para vê-lo.

-_Good morming, sweet heart_! – Alfred sorriu e acariciou os cabelos de Arthur. Este arregalou os olhos, se dando conta de que aquele não era apenas mais um sonho. – _Welcome back_, Arthur.

-Al... fred... – Arthur levou suas mãos à face do americano, a segurando enquanto a acariciava. Alfred pôde ver os olhos do escritor ficarem molhados, fechou os olhos e segurou as mãos que estavam em seu rosto.

-Shhh... você precisa descansar. – O jovem subiu um pouco o corpo e colocou o inglês em seu colo. Deixou que Arthur ficasse o abraçando, enquanto descansava a cabeça em seu ombro.

Arthur não sabia como reagir a toda aquela mistura de sentimentos que corriam por seu corpo e sua mente. Estava extremamente feliz pelo americano estar realmente ao seu lado, mas por outro lado estava desesperado por não saber se o mesmo iria perdoá-lo, principalmente depois do que passou nos últimos dias.

-_Sorry_... _i´m so sorry_... Alfred… - O escritor se apertava cada vez mais ao corpo de Alfred, fechava os olhos com força e tentava organizar as palavra a serem ditas.

-_Sweet darling, you worry too much_... – O americano usou a mão que abraçava a cintura de Arthur para acalmá-lo, enquanto a outra segurava firmemente a mão de Arthur. – Seria eu quem deveria de estar se desculpando.

-_Forgive me, please_! – Alfred suspirou fundo, não havia nada a ser perdoado, mesmo assim sorriu e disse que estava tudo bem. – _I don´t want you to leave me_...

Arthur podia possuir uma postura fria para com todos, mas quando resolvia se abrir a alguém, se mostrava tão frágil ao ponto de quebrar a qualquer momento. Isso fazia com que suas atitudes de escarnio não passassem de uma mascara para isolá-lo do resto do mundo.

-_That´s ok now_. Eu vou ficar aqui com você... – Aninhou melhor o escritor entre suas pernas e o beijou de leve. – Me desculpe por ter fugido. Seu corpo está melhor?

Arthur ficou paralisado. Então Alfred sabia do que acontecera com ele? Por tudo que é mais sagrado, agora não sabia o que fazer! E se o americano resolvesse deixa-lo de vez pelo que aconteceu?

-Sim... – O escritor se afastou um pouco e olhos nos olhos de Alfred. – Eu... não queria... eu... você...

-_No problem_, eu cuidei de você. – Sorriu gentilmente para o mais velho. Precisava acalmá-lo de alguma forma.

-Sorry... – Arthur abaixou o olhar, pesaroso. Não queria que o americano tivesse o visto daquela forma.

-Quando eu cheguei você já estava inconsciente. Aquele puto teve o que mereceu. – Alfred fechou os olhos com raiva e depois fez um carinho nos cabelos de Arthur.

-Como? O que aconteceu? – Ele não conseguia se lembrar, estava bêbado, entorpecido e machucado, não conseguia se lembrar de muita coisa depois que apagou.

-Eu o nocauteei e chamei a policia. – Alfred suspirou aliviado.

-A policia! – O escritor não sabia como reagir àquilo. Como assim a policia? Eles o viram naquele estado também?

-_Relax_, eu te deixei no escritório. A policia veio e eu falei que havia reagido por que ele invadiu minha residência. – Soltou um riso baixo e sorriu abertamente para Arthur.

-Ah... _Thanks_... – Estava feliz! Muito feliz por sinal. Alfred basicamente o havia salvo das mãos daquele homem.

-Bom, eu cuidei de você depois, tentei limpar os machucados, mas não sei se deu certo. – Alfred passou, de leve, os dedos sobre a pele marcada de Arthur. – Você precisa tomar algum medicamento, até fiz comida para você!

O bico que havia se formado na face do jovem fez com que Arthur sorrisse. Aquele moleque havia feito algo? O sorriso apareceu sem que notasse, apenas o pensamento de Alfred tentando cozinhar era... encantador... por assim dizer.

-Fez comida? Que milagre... – Beijou os lábios do americano carinhosamente. Mal conseguia conter a felicidade que se espalhava por seu peito. Ter passado por tudo aquilo era um preço barato a se pagar por aquele sentimento.

-Não enche! Eu fiz o que eu pude. – O jovem segurou uma das bochechas do escritor e a puxou de leve. – Vou buscar para você!

-Ok... – Na realidade, Arthur não queria que o jovem saísse de perto de si, mas estava realmente curioso pelo que viria a ser a "comida" preparada por Alfred. Não que ele próprio fosse um ótimo cozinheiro, até por que todos reclamavam, mas um garotinho mimado, que nunca havia feito nada na vida, fazendo algo para que comesse era algo inimaginável.

Pouco depois, Alfred voltava da cozinha com um prato fundo e uma colher nas mãos. Uma pontada de medo surgiu na face de Arthur, o que seria aquilo? Sopa?

-Olha, foi a única coisa que eu consegui fazer! – Alfred entregou o prato para Arthur. Que merda era aquela gororoba? Aquilo não tinha cara de sopa, mas tinha um cheiro doce muito bom.

-O que seria isso? – O escritor olhou desconfiado. Pegou a colher e a encheu com um pouco do conteúdo.

-Mingau de aveia... de microondas. – Ah, então era por isso que o americano conseguira fazer algo comestível... era de microondas...

Arthur segurou a colher e a levou até a boca. Teria provado a "comida" se sua mão não perdesse todas as forças e fizesse com que todo o conteúdo caísse de volta no prato. O escritor se espantou e abaixou o rosto, seu corpo não estava respondendo como deveria e isso era um tanto quanto vergonhoso.

-Permita-me ajuda-lo _Sir_ Kirkland. – Alfred falou com deboche. Arthur ficava realmente fofo quando estava frágil.

-Não, eu consigo! – Era uma pena que o orgulho do inglês era realmente grande. Alfred não deixou que o escritor continuasse, pegou a colher e o prato de suas mãos e sorriu.

-Abra a boca e diga "Ah!". – Riu por dentro daquela situação. Isso era algo que os pais vaziam às suas crianças. Pegou um pouco do mingau e ofereceu ao mais velho. Esperou que Arthur lhe desse uma bronca e enfiasse a colher na boca, mas, pelo contrário, o escritor olhou para o lado completamente envergonhado.

-Ah! – Abriu a boca e fechou os olhos, esperando que Alfred lhe desse de comer. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, alguém havia feito aquilo para ele.

Alfred ficou completamente surpreso, mas acabou por sorrir e conter o riso. Aquele inglês era realmente adorável. Pouco a pouco alimentou Arthur até que acabasse todo o conteúdo do prato.

-Vou levar isso na cozinha e pegar um remédio para dor. _Be right back Darling! _– Alfred se levantou e piscou para o outro. Pouco depois retornava com um copo de agua e uma pílula.

Arthur fez como pedido, estava com bastante dor e ter o americano cuidando de si era realmente reconfortante. Alfred colocou o copo sobre a mesa ao lado da cama e acomodou Arthur sobre a cama. Deitou-se ao seu lado e puxou o escritor para que ficasse sobre seu peito.

-Obrigado... – O remédio estava fazendo efeito. Arthur ficou um pouco sonolento, mas não queria dormir, queria ficar apreciando o calor que emanava do corpo do jovem.

-You´re welcome! – Alfred deslizou sua mão pelas costas do escritor e suspirou, sentindo o corpo a cima de si estremecer.

-_You drive me high_, Alfred. – Se levantou o suficiente para fitar os olhos azuis que tanto admirava.

-_Yeah, and you make me crazy_! – Alfred puxou a face de Arthur e o beijou de forma cálida. Toda aquela situação fôra deixada de lado e agora os dois queriam apenas poder descansar, emaranhados nos próprios sentimentos que mantinham um pelo outro.

Continua...

_Ahhhh! Obrigada pela leitura!__  
><em>_Bom, ainda faltam mais três capítulos, os próximos dois já estão definidos, o ultimo está em aberto, por isso eu gostaria da novamente da opinião dos meus leitores:__  
><em>_a) Final feliz e frufru...__  
><em>_b) Final triste e fdp...__  
><em>_c) Um pouco dos dois acima...__  
><em>_d) Final indefinido...__  
><em>_Obrigada novamente! Até breve!_


End file.
